Grabbing Dragon and the New Year's Devil Bash
by kipper898
Summary: Plot Summary: The lively Adventures of the Red Dragon Emperor a.k.a the Breast dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou along with his beloved Rias Gremory and his treasured companions resume. This time around we can expect trouble to rear it's head as the New year looms overhead. Issei has something big in mind...but why does it involve returning to the underworld? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Grabbing Dragon and the New Year's Devil Bash.

 _ **Author intro: To new readers hello, to those who have me on author alert (and I suspect due to my long absence are preparing to gather bricks to stone me) hello again.**_

 _ **Well after being awash in lack of inspiration and gone far too long without some Fanfic creative output I am now expanding into the world of High school DxD.**_

 _ **Got into this series only recently and found myself hooked. As with my other fanfic works this story is born from both inspiration by current released content and also a frustration by the lack of it (now that I am caught up).**_

 _ **As for my placement of this story I am choosing the setting of post Volume 17 of the Light Novel. I am a fan of both the Light Novel as well as the Anime so my story will be a sort of blending of them.**_

 _ **I claim no ownership to the contents of this story.**_

 _ **I hope you Enjoy.**_

 _Plot Summary: The lively Adventures of the Red Dragon Emperor a.k.a the Breast dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou along with his beloved Rias Gremory and his treasured companions resume._

 _Having emerged triumphant in their battle in heaven the teenaged companions hope to find a bit of relaxation and relief. Little do they know that around the corner a new trial is ready to rear its head! What will happen this time to the Red Dragon Emperor and his friends as the New Year is almost upon them._

 _Well it begins with a sun rising on a pretty normal day for Issei Hyoudou._

Chapter 1: Devil New Year callings

The sun was just starting to rise upon the Hyoudou mansion. It was a clear mourning. The clouds from last night's heavy snowfall had dissipated, now all one could see was clear blue and a bright rising sun.

Inside the home on the second floor in what has easily become the most popular bedroom, the one thing the only male occupant could see was naked flesh.

Rather if he were awake that is all he would see.

Issei Hyoudou was in a dog pile, or rather a harem pile as he would like to call it.

He was asleep in the center of the Grand Devil bed. It was in fact just a Grand king sized bed but given the nature of the household the term Grand Devil was a wiser choice of name.

To his immediate right, the place of honor, was the crimson haired princess of ruin, Rias Gremory his girlfriend and while not entirely aware to the young man, his fiancée as well. Naked as the day she was born and using as much of the right side of his body as she could get as her hug pillow. His shoulder for her head, also letting the scent of her crimson hair follow him into his dreams, his arm for the actual hug pillow between her melon like breasts, her arms around the one she had hold off and finally her legs making a sandwich with his own right leg between them.

Still asleep herself but starting to stir as she made little sleep noise and held onto her man unconsciously.

To Issei's left was the soon to be new president of the Occult research club, Asia. The golden blonde haired sunny spirited girl was using her love's left side almost in the same fashion as Rias. The petite pretty girl slept much like a young child, with a slight smile on her lips and air of innocence

However she was partially sharing that side of Issei with her best friend, Xenovia.

The dutiful knight had originally climbed into the massive bed to snuggle up atop both Issei and Asia, unfortunately her nature to toss and shift in her sleep was the greatest among the harem pile. Now she was completely reversed and had one of her muscular thighs resting across Issei's chest the foot just between the precious space between Issei and Rias' heads. A deep sleeper in her own right she was like a solid block until she shifted again. She was also the one of four who choose to wear something to bed, even with Issei, yet as always her light pajama bottoms and tank top where already out of place revealing her impressive assets.

This resulted in a potentially deadly situation as that muscular leg was cross with another, this one very soft, shapely and shining white with the growing light filling the room.

Akeno was also sleeping atop Issei but did so sleeping reversed after ending her battle with Rias over the place of honor. Still she giggled and muttered in her sleep that sound like she was urging Issei on in a very illicit manner. She hugged what as available of Issei's leg while her own was bent at the knee on his chest crossing with Xenovia's.

They formed a vice dangerously close near Issei's neck.

Between the young man's legs and under the blanket was the notoriously mischievous cat devil Koneko. She was the second who choose to sleep with some clothes on, albeit they were a pair of white panties and one of Issei's shirts that covered her entire torso. The sly cat demon, devil as always had a unique advantage due to her small form making it easy to slip into her favorite spot. Between Issei's legs using his thigh as a pillow and meowing in her sleep.

Finally at the end of the bed, due to being the last two to make their way to the 'pile' were Irina and Rossweisse.

The angel and former Valkyrie beauties were in a sense the newest to the war for Issei, something that was still fought to the day despite the notable love between Issei and Rias.

Irina however was content to claim Issei's lower left leg for her pillow and curl into a ball while holding her crucifix in hand with as much affection as for her childhood friend.

The platinum haired ball or neurosis that was Rossweisse, or Rose as the group had started to call her, instead just sleep in the un occupied corner at the foot of the bed happily dreaming of perhaps a date to a 100 yen shop with her 'boyfriend'. She was the last one that had clothes on opting for some basic pajamas

With that the pile was all accounted for.

Luckily for Issei that is where the pile up of girls had ended.

It was near the end of the Christmas festivities that the bed room hilarity had begun.

It had been a happy, energetic and fun filled time. Upon the return of Issei, Irina, and Orphis from their defeating of 'Santa', in fact their supervisor Azazel, the presents had been distributed.

Then came a fair amount of merrymaking, finally ending late into the night with Issei headed for bed swiftly followed by his loving Rias as they had hoped for a chance for some alone time before the expected and timely arrival of others hoping to catch Issei under the dozens of mistletoe that had been hung around the house, the culprit or culprits could only be guessed at.

"That sure was as hell of a party, man I'm beat" Issei said as he and Rias entered his/their room.

"That doesn't sound like my Ise, thought you had more energy than that" Rias said with an amused tone.

Before Issei could react he felt the warm and soft sensation of two perfectly formed mounds of devilish flesh press into his back. Two points signaled the peaks of those beautiful slopes, meaning Rias had something sexy in mind.

"Ise, ready for your present?" Rias asked in a seductive tone, blowing on Issei's ear.

Issei first felt his heart skip a beat before it started to rev up resulting in blood travelling in one direction, at least until is flew from his nose.

"Ahhh! Rias I-" he said but the rest was cut off as he was turned around.

Soon enough came the press of hot lips to his own, quivering with excitement.

Issei felt his brain going blank as his love, and lust for this woman he cared for above all was pressing against him.

The kiss started slow as their lips met before becoming more heated. Tongues edging towards each other.

Issei felt Rias lock her arms around his neck as she pressed her body to his molding them together. Issei meanwhile put his own low around her waist. He could smell her wonderful scent, feel her hair brushing his forehead, and taste her lips.

These were the moments that were so precious because they so rarely become available.

Finally his left hand started to rise up along her body, he was going for the gold. Rather he was going for the breast.

He wanted to feel her in his hand. That wonderful hand filling breast that he wanted so much all the time. The breasts of the woman he loved so much. Already his mind was filling with things he wanted to do.

He was almost there, she had even pulled back her body a bit in response fully wanting him to touch her.

He was just about to reach the gates of his idea of paradise when suddenly the door was thrown open.

Unfortunately as they had started their embrace and kiss as soon as the door had been closed behind them, they were directly in the path when it flat surface collided with Rias' back and knocked her and Issei over and sent them tumbling down to the floor. They actual sailed a bit as the impact was just that strong

Sadly for Issei that would the last thing he remembered of that night as he had landed on the bottom with his head hitting the leg of the bed frame. Something he would curse if he wasn't also getting his face buried in Rias bountiful breast's at the time of losing consciousness

"Aha I knew it!" Asia cried with tearful indignation as soon as she forced the door open.

On her heels were Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse each of them with their own signature looks of displeasure at losing ground in this war for Issei.

However they were stopped in their tracks as due to the lack of lights being on in the bedroom and only the light from hall, all they would see is Rias on top of Issei and her breasts engulfing his face.

It clearly looked, to a sudden arrival, that things were much further simple holiday kiss. In fact it looked like Rias and Issei were doing something else. Something that each of the other ladies in the doorway wanted to do with Issei first.

"No!" Asia cried with tears in her eyes.

Akeno giggled "Oh my, did the spirit of the holidays finally tip the scales"

"Issei how dare you leave me behind!" Xenovia said as she raised a fist clenching it hard.

Irina was hugging on to both Asia and Xenovia.

Rossweisse was too stunned to react for the moment.

"Huh, take it easy, looks like the pervert is already down for the count and things didn't even get that far" Koneko chimed in.

Due to the rush to the bedroom her cat traits had emerged and at the moment she had her ears, tail and eyes changed. The result being she could make out the scene a little better despite the poor light and easily saw that Issei wasn't moving. Meaning he had to be out cold. This quickly ended her shock, fear, and anger at the sight as clearly she summed up what happened as they barged in. Of course her entire process never even changed the look on her face.

"Oh honestly, you all" Rias said in annoyance as she sat up.

"Now, now Rias. We aren't the ones who snuck away with dear Ise" Akeno said as they all moved into the room.

"What is that supposed to mean Akeno, if I want to be alone with my Ise and give him a loving kiss as his present I can" Rias as still seated on the unconscious Ise.

His currently condition seemed to be unknown to all except Koneko who took the chance to move in closer kneeling down and pinch his cheek.

"Doesn't matter he's counting breasts in his dreams now" Koneko said flatly but secretly glad as this way nothing more could happen

"What?" Rias said looking back to her man in shock

"Ise!" Asia cried as all of them ran to him.

Rias took Issei's face into her hands and tried to shake him awake.

"Ise, can you hear me? Ise?" she called.

He however had lump forming atop his head, and a pleased grin on his face,

"Well it does seem like he's happy all the same" Akeno said giggling again.

Rias then looked at the others again with annoyance.

"This wouldn't have happened if you all would stop trying to take what is mine" Rias said.

She stood and, with some assistance from the others, picked up Issei to place him in bed.

Less than a moment later another small argument occurred as each girl was attempting to undress him.

"I'm his girlfriend, I should be the one to do it" Rias stated with jealous anger as she and Akeno were each pulling off a sock and pant leg.

"Yes but look what happened to my dear Ise when he was left alone with you. Maybe tonight I'll be the one to snuggle up with him so he doesn't get hurt again" Akeno said with a pleased expression but a tone that signaled battle was to begin.

"Try it if you dare, Akeno" Rias warned as a crimson aura enveloped her.

All the while Asia and Xenovia removed Issei's shirt leaving just his undershirt on to sleep in.

"Hey come one, it's Christmas, I don't think Ise would want us fighting" Irina finally chimed in.

This seemed to end all hostilities and while some mild words were exchanged as all the ladies got undressed as quick as they could to claim the spots they wanted things seemed to had ended with powers being used.

The first two being Rias and Asia, being the ones who sleep with Issei the most they secured their favored positions. Next came Akeno and Xenovia, Akeno still maintain her war like glaring contest with Rias as she made Issei her bed. Xenovia meanwhile taking a step back from the front lines as the other ladies knew better than to step in when the two big sisters of the group were like this. Xenovia opted to snuggle atop the spot between Issei and Asia.

"There now, peaceful sleeping is always best. Lord please bless us all on this holy night as we enjoy our peaceful slumber" she said as she curled up by Issei's leg.

Unfortunately in her desire for a prayer meant affectionately for her friends she forget that asking for a blessing on their behalf, being devils, would elicit are sharp quick pain in their heads. Followed by a barrage of extra pillows thrown at the angel.

Rossweisse simply smiled to herself as she was last to claim the corner of the bed for herself.

Now with the sunlight starting to brighten up the room the occupants of the bed were starting to stir.

Rias was awake before she opened her eyes. Her first thought was the comforting warmth of Issei's body against her, his right arm and leg still her hug pillow, although she'd have preferred his entire body. Her next thought was being aware of multiple breathing and recalled that today there would be more than the usual number of ladies in bed with her and Issei.

Finally opening her eyes she was not greeted with Issei's handsome face but rather realized she was looking at Akeno's rather impressive leg.

 _Oh yes, I had forgotten. Wait..Is Ise awake? His breathing sounds different. Oh no! Akeno and Xenovia's legs!_

Rias sat up and true enough it looked like the other ladies legs were too much weight on Issei's neck.

He in fact looked to be almost struggling under that many limbs.

"Ise! Akeno, Xenovia wake up your crushing Ise!" Rias shouted.

Issei was standing in a dark place. He had his balance breaker active. He was looking through the eyes of his helmet and could hear something.

It was Rias. She was crying

Turning he saw her in a dim light.

She was crumpled on the floor and looked to be in pain.

"Ise" she called out weakly

Issei ran to her but as he did she never got closer, it was like as he ran she got further away. Then he saw it looming over her. It was massive shape. He couldn't make out what it was in the dark but it was a looming shadow, and he knew it was evil.

"Rias!" he called out but she couldn't hear him.

He could make out that whatever that thing was it was a massive body with many twisting moving …arms? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that Rias was in danger. Then he noticed at the ends of all those long moving parts were eyes.

They were heads!

Too many too count he could only see those ugly yellow glowing eyes looking at both him and then down at his beloved at this monster's mercy.

Finally he heard a laugh. A very familiar and sickening laugh, the laugh of someone he knew and hated.

All the heads suddenly moved down on Rias, he could now make out mouths opening, fangs in all of them.

"RIAS!" he shouted.

[Hey, partner, wake up]

 _What the…Ddraig?_

 _[Yeah…hell of a nightmare partner, but that's all it was]_

 _Nightmare, but Rias..she was in danger..why?_

 _[Don't know partner, maybe it's a warning. Anyway you better wake up sounds like your being called]_

Just then he heard Rias calling him it sounded she was asking him to wake up.

Issei opened his eyes suddenly. For the first few seconds the light blinded him. Even with the canopy around his bed meant to reduce that it was still bright enough that his eyes not able to adjust right away.

He was also aware of Rias, naked. Her perfect white breasts almost glowing in the light coming through the window, the sight of them registering first in his waking mind.

 _Ooo not a bad sight to wake up too, damn, them boobs never will get anything but sweeter. Wait why does she look worried?_

At seeing Issei wake up Rias breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ise, thank goodness I was worried Akeno and Xenovia had almost suffocated you"

"Huh?" Issei said getting confused.

His eyes then moved and like the world's most effective alarm clock he was wide awake.

All around him, almost all naked, were Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, and Rossweisse. The naked ones obviously too much for his still waking making and threatening a gush of blood from his nose that would rendered him out cold

"Uh…good mourning" he said confused.

Akeno was the first to react smiling down at him then lowering over and, while giving him a sight of jiggly bouncing breasts, kissed his cheek.

"Sorry Ise dear, looks like Xenovia and I almost crushed you with our legs while we were asleep. It did tickle having your breath on my leg though. I'll make it up to you later" she said to him ending with a stroke of her finger on his chest.

"Akeno! That's enough" Rias warned.

Akeno giggled as she pulled away from Issei and met Rias.

Around the bed the other girls also made looks at the three, each telling of their own issue. However sensing another battle between Rias and Akeno they all kept quite not wanting to provoke the tense moment.

Ise meanwhile had a confusing time sorting thoughts as having just awoken from a night mare, still fresh in his mind, he was trying to make sense of it all. Something about Akeno and Xenovia crushing him, and not to mention Akeno's affectionate apology along with a show of her undeniably fantastic breasts not helping him sort his waking thoughts.

"Uh…um..I? Ah, wait..what?" he asked in his confused state.

The look on his face was enough to end all hostilities.

"Ah that expression Ise, you are so cute" Rias said blushing.

The other girls each went a little red.

With that, the ladies saw the crisis averted and started to leave the bed.

Shaking his head Issei finally starting to make sense of things.

He recalled how last night he had been in having an intimate moment with Rias and that as he was about to get some breast fondling action going when they had been barged in on. After that all was blank and then the spooky nightmare of something attacking Rias in front of him. Finally seeing the light and something about almost being suffocated.

He then felt the warm touch of Rias lips on his cheek. Fortunately the others did not see as they were all getting dressed.

"Good morning you, I guess that was a pretty strange wake up huh?" Rias asked her aqua eyes looking at him with warmth.

At the warming touch of those lips his world finally made sense again and he smiled at Rias

"Yeah, and a weird dream too" he said.

"Hm?" Rias titled her head raising an eyebrow.

Issei shook his head

"It's nothing, forget it" he said

Rias nodded and smiled at him again.

"That's good because we have something to get ready for" she told him.

They were the last to get out of bed and start dressing. Issei was watching her utterly transfixed by her graceful movements then he almost didn't hear what she just said.

"We do, oh damn did I forget again?" he asked suddenly starting to get worried.

Rias laughed "actually I'm the one who forgot to tell you, I was after all swept up in things last night" she said with a wink.

Issei blushed

"We're going back to the Underworld in a few days. We were invited to join the Devil New year Ball, but going home for New Year's is also a common thing" Rias announced to him.

Issei was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ise, something wrong?" Rias asked seeing his reaction to her news

Issei shook himself out of his frozen stupor.

"No, no sorry about that just didn't expect that. It sounds like alot fun" he said smiling at her.

She nodded and left him to finish dressing

Issei meanwhile felt excitement welling up inside him.

 _A ball, perfect that means going back to the Gremory home, and that means…yes I can do it. The time had now come for you Issei Hyoudou…I'm gonna do it!_

He shoved his fist up into the air

"Issei we're going to start breakfast" Asia called from the hall.

"Coming!" Issei said running out the door.

As he did though the memory of that nightmare followed him and while he was ready to enjoy a big breakfast in the company of his friends he could not shake the feeling that the nightmare really was a warning.

 _ **A/N: Well that was fun. Has been a while since I went full steam on something but like I said at the start ideas starting to surface. This is mostly for my own fun. Inspired by the Gremory family Fun events of Volume 8 of the light novels as well as the anime itself. I think this will likely become a two to four chapter story depending on how I space each chapter out.**_

 _ **I hope I provided a pleasant first chapter as this is my first in the DxD archive and I am a stickler for trying to keep things fitting with the universe of whatever series I am doing.**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let's go back to the Underworld! Issei's Secret

 **A/N** : **Well to old and new readers your support is a refreshing and long missed thing. Alright then on with the next chapter.**

 _In a dark and unknown location a man was walking down a stone corridor. It looked like the underground tunnel of some castle by the color and look of the stone walls. Torches that were alight with magically fueled fire lit his way but the shadows still too many and his face was unseen._

 _Finally he came to the end of the tunnel where there was a single massive wooden door, with no handle._

 _Raising his hand he summoned forth a devil magic seal. Then snapped his fingers making it shatter and vanish. After that the door opened at the center._

 _Stepping inside he entered a cavernous sized stone room, or rather cave would be more fitting. From the shadow he could hear something screaming._

 _It was a horrific scream, it seems a mixed of human and monster, filled with rage, pain, anguish as well as insanity._

" _I see you are managing well enough my new pet, soon the time will come for us to make a little chaos. The Red Dragon Emperor awaits your affections" the man said in a dead joking tone._

 _At his words the screaming stopped and something in the shadows moved._

" _Red Dragon?" a voice asked, it was oddly clear despite the earlier unstable howling._

" _Why yes, I am sure this will make for a delightfully fun party. I am becoming excited the point of arousal already" The man at the door said with a chuckle_

 _A huge shadowy form moved closer to the man._

" _Who are you?" it asked_

 _Then man said nothing but simple turned and walked out._

" _Come along let us see if you are ready" He called_

 _As he walked out the light of the torches shined on long silver hair_

" _You!" the thing inside the shadows said._

 _Then without another world it stepped out of the cave into the tunnel_

" _Red Dragon….you will pay"_

… _.._

At that time the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou had finally come down to the main floor of his family mansion. Even months after the renovation, courtesy of his girlfriend's brother and father, he still had moments of being amazed at the place that he called home, rather one of the places he called home.

The kitchen table sure was crowded in the Hyoudou household.

It was nearly a full gathering, with only a few absences. Ravel Phenex, Issei's manager, for one who had informed Rias of family obligations with the coming New Year festivities had already left. Among their group Rossweisse and Irina had informed that they also would be away.

Rossweisse had decided that she would be visiting her grandmother, while Irina was planning to return to heaven to spend some time with her father.

"I understand completely, still I hope you can make it back in time for the New Year Ball in the underworld" Rias said as she, Akeno, and Asia were all busy inside the spacious kitchen cooking breakfast for the group.

"I think I can be back by then" Rossweisse said as she opened her small notebook and flipped to the calendar section.

"Let's see it is the 26th of December today so the Ball will be on the 1st. yes that is plenty of time" the platinum haired former Valkyrie said to herself as she made notes.

"Same here, wouldn't dream of missing a big party" Irina said cheerfully.

"Excellent, and it will be a formal party so remember to wear something dazzling. As my servants I expect you to make a big impression" Rias said cheerfully.

Issei sat down at the end of the table. He glanced to the spots that his parents usually occupied but recalled that they away visiting other relatives as is the tradition for the year but had said to tell Rias' parents they sent their best and would love to have them visit again soon.

"Ise, for you" Rias said brightly setting down a plate for him.

Today was a western dish day, with fried eggs, imported bacon and toast. Naturally of course as one of the queens of the kitchen it would have Rias own special touch.

"Thanks Rias" Issei said as he cut into the eggs and took a bit, seconds later he was already crying

"Delicious" he said overflowing with emotion.

"Well aren't you sweet" Rias said with a smile as she swooped down to kiss him on the cheek.

At once Issei felt danger and glancing past Rias he say the dark looks the other ladies around the table, and kitchen were giving him.

Smiling nervously he continues to eat as Rias sat down next to him.

"So are we going to the Underworld today or for this ball thing?" Issei asked trying to avoid the coming of cheek pinches or worse.

"Tonight, it's tradition that families reunite before the New Year, between now and then no official Devil affairs can take place, so everyone gets a break. The ball is also a tradition to welcome the New Year, it's very popular among all the devil families and one of the few events that is open to all. Naturally we attend as part of the High society, that is to say us two, together" Rias said explaining, also blushing.

It almost looked like she was concerned about that last bit.

Issei was eating as he listening. Then a light went off above his head as he heard her mention that Devil affairs were suspended.

 _That means…maybe I can ask 'them' for help yes…would beat asking Azazel he would try something. Yes Issei don't pass up this chance._

"Issei? Is everything alright?" Rias asked.

Shaking himself from what made him lost touch with the conversation he nodded quickly

"Yeah sorry, was just thinking that this all sounds like fun and I'm glad we can go together" he said with a smile and blush thinking of him and Rias together at some ball like a really fancy date.

Rias was looking at him curiously noting that his reaction was a bit off from his norm but after a moment nodded with a happy smile again.

"We'll need to see about some shopping. I think we all could use some new clothes for the Ball" Rias said thoughtfully.

Suddenly Issei felt someone grab his arm, and it was then enveloped into something warm, soft, and like what most would consider the embrace of heaven

"Ise Dear, would you come shopping with me, help me pick out a nice new Kimono to wear, maybe something else sexy for later" came Akeno's seductive voice that she used around him.

"A-A-Akeno umm I uh...well" Ise said startled at seeing his arm sink between her breasts.

Then a whine came from behind as he felt another, Asia, put her arms around his neck.

"No, no Issei come with me I've never been to a ball before" Asia demanded as she held him tightly.

This prevented Issei from speaking for the moment as he could only watch with mounting horror.

"Hmm I also haven't been to many formal events that I needed to wear something special for. Yes, Issei take me shopping as well" Xenovia said from across the table

"…and me, if I'm gonna wear something to show off what I got, I'd want your opinion" Koneko said.

"All you of you stop it! If Ise goes shopping with anyone it will be me. After all he'll be going with me to the ball" Rias said commandingly, but also in her jealous girly tone whenever any of the others attempt to take Issei's attention from her, as she stood up and her body was soon enveloped by her crimson aura.

"*giggle* Now, now Rias. Ise may end up taking someone else if he wants to, maybe all of us"

"Yeah it's not fair that you get him alone for a party"

"True, it has not stopped us before"

"Word"

Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko meeting Rias' glare and also readying for battle in their own ways.

"I will also go shopping, but pass on the party, too crowded" came a quiet voice from under the table

Glancing down Issei saw Orphis sitting there watching events unfold. However she was unnoticed by all but him, and as always maintaining her pure and obviously eccentric behavior.

As the other girls all faced each other in a contest of who would win Issei, with Irina and Rossweisse maintaining the position of observers, primarily as they had no desire to get in the middle and as they also may not be attending the party.

Issei meanwhile took this chance to slip around them. Quickly slipping his cleaned plate into the sink before he slid out of the room.

"Phew close call…but this may be my best chance" he said to himself.

Making his way through the house he climbed the levels until he reached the sixth floor. This floor was meant for meetings of the three great powers, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, when they desired an informal meeting place. It was also meant to house guest of any of these said powers.

Issei opened the door to the VIP meeting room and headed for the desk. Inside were various materials needed to facilitate meetings? Namely the papers with the magic circles meant to open communication channels.

Normally those with magical powers, such as Devils, could use their own power for create a channel, a sort of magical phone call. Issei however lacked in many of these spells doing them only when it was meant for a short distance as his devil writing ability was still in the works. For this he would need one of the already prepared cards of paper that had symbol on it to make the call he wanted to make.

"Let's see no those a heaven symbols…no that's not it that's fallen angel…" Issei said to himself as he was looking through the pile.

Finally he spotted one that had the correct symbol. The writing around the circle edge ready as Satan, and Lucifer. The center had a crimson rose encased in a circle.

"Alright now then, if I remember right I just need let my devil power flow into this and it will open the channel"

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own Devil aura and started to stimulate it so that is would flow into the paper card he held.

After a moment he felt it activate and opened his eyes.

In front of him he saw he had already made a big mistake.

It was a card meant for a channel with a 3D visual connection, not just a regular audio channel.

"Well now this is a surprise" came a calm and pleased voice.

For the moment Issei was dumbstruck.

Sitting in front of him, or rather seeing through the magic of the communication circle was the man he had hoped to contact.

Leader of the Four Great Satan's, Devil-King, Sirzechs Lucifer. Rias' older brother and formerly of the Gremory Devil clan.

A man of impressive features, Issei had always thought him to be the male version of Rias. Almost always having the look of a kind and caring man he also exuded an aura of great power. Given that he was chosen to be the Devil King, as well as the title of Lucifer after the previous Lucifer was killed in the great war, it made sense that one would feel a certain sense of overwhelming presence about him, even though a magical communication circle. Yet being from the Gremory clan, reputed for their deep sense of care and affection for those around them be it friends, family, and servants, Sirzechs was a man Issei had often felt a brotherly connection to, but always in a highly respectful and formal manner.

That was a given as, even though he was ignorant of the matter, Issei had become engaged to Rias some time ago and was in essence a member of the Gremory clan. Being the 'idiot' that he was the ritual they had undergone had been too confusing to him, thus he not realized the meaning of it.

Yet he was not alone. There was another with the man he was hoping to talk with.

He was in fact seated on a leather couch with a woman at his side. A silver haired, and eyed, woman wearing a simple maid's outfit. She was stunning but also gave off an aura of serious nature. Still she had kind eyes directed to Issei. Grayfia Gremory, formerly Lucifuge. Known as the Greatest Queen among all the devil peerage servant's. She was also Sirzechs wife and mother of his only son Millicas. At least that is what was known in a private sense. Given she was formerly of the Old-Satan faction it had made for some interesting talk as she ended up marrying a man who was essentially her enemy at one time, a truly popular love story among female devils a Romeo and Juliet kind of tale. Now she was a maid in the service of the Gremory clan.

Issei had always felt a certain sense of fear for this woman. Given his lower status and that she represented, at times, the will and wishes of his beloved Rias' parents he strived to earn her approval. She was a strict woman but a good one at heart and he had seen her kind side.

Something had come of that during a trip to an Onsen in Izu. True she had somewhat drunk at the time but had given her approval of his relationship with Rias and asked that in private he call her "Big Sister". Similar to how Sirzechs had asked Issei to call him 'Big Brother'. A feat Issei found to be too great an honor, in his mind how would he seriously call a Satan Big Brother, it had always seemed impossible.

Yet…perhaps now…that was due to change.

Issei also noticed that they were seated rather close and from the look of the room his 3D image was standing it, a very ornate and impressive office, they were enjoying a cup of tea together.

 _They are enjoying time off!..._

"Oh crap…I used the wrong card" Issei suddenly blurted out, already turning red with embarrassment and shock as he realized he had just appeared in front of the Devil King without any warning and what's worse appears to barge in when he and Grayfia were enjoying some quiet time.

While Sirzechs was looking at Issei with a pleased smile, Grayfia was maintain a curious look at his sudden appearance.

Issei dropped down to one knee instantly and bowed his head

"Sirzechs, Grayfia. Please forgive me I didn't mean to just show up like this and interrupt you both, I thought I was grabbing a basic communication circle to ask if I could speak with you and got the wrong one" he said hurriedly and with no small amount of panic in his voice as he rattled off the most polite apology that he could manage, and realizing that perhaps he should have added proper titles, but it was a bit late for that.

He was then surprised to hear a pair of chuckles. One he recognized as Sirzechs, having heard it many times before. The other was Grayfia, something truly rare having only heard it once before.

"Ise, please stand up. I am glad to have this unexpected pleasure of your visit. I did have those communications circles prepared to contact me after all. Though when I saw the circle form I expected it to be Ri-Ri. I also do recall saying that you could call on your Big Brother whenever you needed" Sirzechs said in his kind tone.

Issei took several deep breaths to calm his panicked mind. The words got in but the meaning took it's time to sink in.

After a few seconds he raised his head and saw Sirzechs smiling at him. Grayfia also appeared to have a smaller smile on her face.

"u-ummm alright then but I am sorry I didn't meant for this to happen" Issei said shakily as he stood up.

"You are not entirely at fault Ise, Sirzechs had intended for those circles to be full communication. He prefers face to face, and you have acted properly to this unexpected situation. We are in fact enjoying off time so having family call is perfectly acceptable, Still Sirzechs you should have told them" Grayfia said as she bowed her head in greeting. She also reached and gave Sirzechs cheek a twisting pinch as for his little prank of not mentioned the nature of the magic communication circles he prepared.

Sirzechs merely smiled while asking his wife to stop as his face was now hurting.

 _Family huh…well still not sure I'm quite there yet, and I don't get why they seem to think I am…but I guess if they aren't mad_

Issei managed a shaky smile as he rubbed the back of his head slowly getting over his embarrassment at this situation. Now that gotten past initial shock he was in fact glad to see Grayfia was present. Only a short while ago her brother Euclid Lucifuge had made his reappearance in the devil world. Of course he did so as a member of the Chaos Brigade, specifically loyal to one particularly nasty devil who had caused a lot of trouble. His motives were both loyalty and deep seated love for his sister, whom he felt abandoned him by falling in love, then marrying Sirzechs and becoming a servant to the Gremory family. This had impacted Grayfia badly as she had told the higher ups among the Devils that her brother's fate was unknown to her. This led to her being removed from Sirzechs service, along with the Gremory family. All but making her a prisoner she was questioned and put under immense scrutiny.

Issei recalled the pain this caused Rias, along with her family. However around the time they had their battle in heaven Issei and Rias had gotten news. Grayfia had been permitted to return to her duties but still under observation. This was due to support from both her master/husband and her family, the Gremory's. Those who eyed Grayfia with suspicion could hardly ignore such so a compromise was reached.

 _If nothing else, at least she can be around those she loves...hopefully she will be cleared_

"So then Issei, to what do we owe this visit?" Sirzechs ask as he also nodded his head in greeting.

Issei blinked, the shock of things had almost driven the original purpose out of his head.

"Oh um..well the thing was…I was kind of hoping to ask you for some help, I mean some advice if It's not too much trouble mmm B-B-Big Brother, B-Big Sister" Issei said trying to keep his voice steady as he had to steel himself into calling them by the two titles they had both asked him to use. Still thinking he was pushing boundaries but knowing he needed their help he felt it was time to change. Still when he finally called them by those honored titles he said it with such a tense face and strained voice you'd have thought he was preparing to face deathly consequences for his actions.

The result was….warmly welcomed.

At first both Sirzechs and Grayfia were noticeable surprised. Then at once warm and wide smiles appeared

"Well now, this is truly a happy occasion, it seems you have come to terms with things and are ready to address me as brother Ise. Thank you" Sirzechs said, and he actually looked like he was a tad embarrassed at this.

"Yes, it also makes me happy to hear you call me such, Ise" Grayfia said she took looked like she was embarrassed but it was hard for Ise to read her.

Issei chuckled nervously again rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure it's ok? I mean I know you are busy but I'd heard with the New Year coming that all devil business was on hold and everyone's getting a break" Issei said

Sirzechs nodded "You are correct, Grayfia and I had in fact just finished our last bit of business. Even in times of the three way deadlock during this point of the year an open truce was accepted among the three great powers. Now with peace established it's an even more leisure time. So baring a state of emergency my time is my own, or should I say my time is for my wife, son, and family"

He said this all with clear warmth in his words. Even Grayfia blushed lightly. Usually their relationship was not meant to be spoken outside of private discussion but it looks like this is a time when they are allowed a little break of that sort as well.

This also made Issei breathe a little easier.

"Oh..Well then I'm glad. Still I didn't mean to show up so suddenly" Issei said now back to normal

"Pay it no mind Little brother, now then you say you need our help? By all means explain" Sirzechs said.

"Well Rias told me that tonight we are headed back for the underworld. To stay at the Gremory manor and to attend a ball" Issei said starting to explain.

Sirzechs nodded "Indeed. I myself and looking forward to it immensely. I also plan to spend some time at home"

"Really that's great news, I'm actually really looking forward to it too. Anyway there's something I wanted to ask you both but I may have to explain a few things first well umm try to at least" Issei said

Grayfia sipped her cup of tea, watching Issei and listening.

The pair could see there was something of great importance in his words.

"I see, I can hear the desire in your words Little brother. As your Big brother I will help in any way I can so please explain away" Sirzechs said leaning forward with interest.

So then Issei began to explain. If he tried this only a few months ago he would have found the task impossible. After recent events not to mention the sense of deepening love with Rias, the greater bond with his friends, and of course Rias' family he felt he could finally take the steps to something he had been wanting to do for a while now.

It didn't take very long for him to explain what he wanted to, and finally the details of his request for their help.

Throughout it all Sirzechs had maintained an attentive and warm expression listening intently. Grayfia had also listened with focus. At the end however both of them were smiling much the same way as when Issei had called them Big Brother and Big Sister.

"I see Ise. Well you certainly have impressed me with how much thought you put into this. Clearly it's a matter very dear to you and I understand fully. What do you think Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked his wife.

Grayfia nodded "You honor the Gremory family, and your love to Lady Rias" she said

Issei felt himself blushing at their praise, such meant a lot to him.

"So then what's say we come up to the human world and personally see to things little brother?" Sirzechs asked

Issei gasp and went wide eyed, to the point of them popping out.

"Are you sure about that!? I-I-I mean I really appreciate it, but I don't want to ask all that from you" Issei said

Sirzechs laughed "You are such an amusing one my dear Little brother. Of course we would be happy to help. We can be there by mid-day"

Issei thought about that "umm actually If it's alright with you both, could we keep this a secret for now. I was kinda hoping this might be a surprise"

"I would have it no other way. Your plan is filled with such warmth it's only right it be a surprise" Sirzechs said.

"Great! Thanks…..Big Brother. Big Sister" Issei said this time with a little less trepidation in using those titles.

Both of them nodded to him

"It will be out pleasure, Little Brother. Please expect us to arrive at your home soon" Grayfia said.

With that Issei stepped out of the magical circle and was gone.

Sirzechs rose from his seat and laughed heartily.

"That young man, the Devils ranks are made better with him in them. We could use more honest ones like him" he said

"You are simply just saying that because you're happy he called you Big Brother finally" Grayfia said seeing through her husband as easy as through a pane of glass

Sirzechs could not contain the joy crossing his face

"Indeed, yet I think my feelings on the matter are not limited to just me, Grayfia" he said in reply

Grayfia blushed briefly "Still his desire at the end of all this. Doesn't it seem a bit redundant? I mean the affairs have already been settled and there is no need for him to go to such lengths"

"Perhaps, in matters of family affairs and duties things have been settled with him and Rias for Mother and Father's concerns being put at ease. Yet Issei's desire comes from his heart. He is after all an honest man and wants to earn things in what he feels is the right way, and at the end he has our support and blessing's. This should prove to make the family gathering truly amusing and splendid" Sirzechs said with a knowledgeable tone.

Grayfia considered his words and nodded to herself.

"Well then shall we my dear?"

"Yes, let us go"

Issei breathed a very long sigh of relief.

"Talk about nearly giving myself a stroke. I mean even if things between me and Rias have gotten this far…never thought I'd be able to call them like that…still I guess if they wanted me too….ahhh! Gotta stop confusing myself and figure out what I'm going to do. Rias and the others all want to go shopping but I wanna keep this a secret..Oh man" Issei said to himself as he quickly made his way down from the sixth floor.

He was amazed he had managed to pull of making this secret phone call without anyone coming to look for him.

He came to the second floor and slipped into the bathroom to take care of usual daily hygiene needs. After he came out he almost walked into Rias

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you had gone" she said with a smile

 _Ahhh..Rias that smile that could melt me in an instant. How I love her, oh crap…gotta be careful can't let on_

"Yeah, sorry about that" he said

"No it's fine. I realize things got a little heated down there. Kiba and Gasper actually just arrived but seems Gasper had a little slip on the pathway from all that ice building up. So as a result it calmed things down but we'd already agreed to a solution on the shopping"

She had warm spark in her eye as she closed in on him

"Oh really? What's the plan then?" Issei asked, for some reason he also kept thinking of the ice on the front walkway to the Hyoudou residence. It had been an icy winter thus far. He was curious as to why that stuck in his head however.

Rias put her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Issei would feel the warmth of her seeping through their clothes and the touch of her bountiful breast against his own chest and already felt his body and brain melting.

Already he felt the blood rushing, be it threatening to come from his nose, and also heading further south.

"Hehe, well we decided that we'd go shopping ourselves, this way no one tries anything. So Ise, what would you like me to wear? I want to make you really happy with a nice outfit" she said her cute pink voice that she used around him taking place of her Master voice.

Issei meanwhile was relishing in the warming presence of her wonderful body, not to mention her words.

"Umm well..I-uh well I'm not really good when it comes to fashion but I remember that dress you wore to the last gathering of young devils was really sexy…maybe something like that?" Issei asked

Rias further closed the gap between them until her face was barely more than an inch away

"How sweet of you to say, alright I'll find something like that" she said with a quick peck on his lips before pulling away

"We'll also need to figure out what you will wear" she said her tone still that casual one she used with him when alone with him.

"Oh ah…well I kinda already have plans for that" Issei said

Rias title her head and then smiled "Oh really? My Ise, you impress me today. Alright I'll let you handle things. I trust you on this" she ended with a wink

Issei could not help but turn really red, never finding her affections and praise anything but dazzling

"Thanks Rias…oh but mm when you go shopping could you get something in a crimson color to match your hair?" he asked suddenly finding inspiration.

"Hmm, and you said you don't have any fashion sense. I had already been thinking that same thing as it is a good color for me. I'll do my best just for you, my lovely Ise" she said and together they went back downstairs.

Upon reaching the main floor they found the adorable half vampire Gasper seated on the couch in the living room with Asia tending to a few scrapes on his knees. Kiba was standing by observing as well as Koneko standing behind the couch, and Gasper. Akeno, Xenovia and Irina were talking care of cleaning up from breakfast and Rossweisse appears to be talking to someone, the color of the magic circle by her ear was the blue of the northern Norse magic.

Issei suddenly recalled Rias mentioning that Kiba and Gasper had arrived and that Gasper had slipped on the ice.

 _Wait…the ice…that's it!_

"Is that better Gasper?" Asia asked as the soft green glow from her hands, the sign of her sacred gear ,Twilight healing, which could heal anyone she chose it too, had enveloped Gasper's scrapped legs.

The gentle, cross dressing, junior nodded "uh huh…thanks Asia. I'm sorry I'm such a klutz"

Koneko, who had been standing behind him patted his head

"There, there Gaspie" she said with clear care for her friend.

She and Gasper were the only two juniors of the group and as such had a close friendship, and an amusing one at times as well.

Issei headed over to them

"Gasper, hey buddy. Glad to see your staying strong, that's what it means to be a real man" Issei said patting him on the shoulder

Gasper smiled at him. You wouldn't think it if all you knew of him was that he was a half vampire but he was in fact the most gentle and kind boy you'd ever meet. Though not without his own oddities. Such as his fondness for girl's clothes, calling them 'cute', his extreme fear of people or crowds which as linked to his overall shy and fearful nature due to his tragic upbringing.

He was also the bearer of a truly awesome but dangerous power. The sacred gear, Forbidden Balor view. The ability to stop time with his eyes. At least that was on thing. When his true power was awakened he was a fearsome kid but even so his brother like bond with Issei had truly helped him come far.

"I just following your example Ise!" he said with greater enthusiasm as Asia finished healing his legs.

"Careful Gaspie, following his example too far might be trouble for you" Koneko said in a cute tease direct to easy but did wink and smile at him as well.

Issei felt someone pat his shoulder

"As always Ise, you show your skills to make others become better versions of themselves. Yet you only flatter Gasper?" asked his friend Kiba Yuuto

The, Casanova, prince charming, Knight of Rias' Gremory's peerage. He was in essence the epitome of what you'd think of as a knight. At first Issei held him in jealous contempt as he had such a natural way with other girls. Yet in time the two developed a true and honest friendship

However Kiba's openness toward him did throw Issei some odd vibes.

"Ahh! Kiba don't say weird things like that, it's creepy!" Issei said fearfully

Kiba chuckled and took a cup of tea offered by Akeno.

Issei then turned from the group.

"Anyway I'll go take care of clearly the walkway" he said

Rias raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

Issei was always dutiful, hard worker but that was rather quick of him and his taking the initiative about formal clothes upstairs had also surprised her, still it was a happy surprise.

"Need any help?" Kida asked

Issei waved a hand over his shoulder as he headed for the entrance way, which was in fact like the lobby of a high class hotel.

"It's ok I got it covered. This is my house after all, should be me who handles it so guests don't get hurt" he said plainly.

"If you need someone to warm you up after, come see me since you are working so hard for us all Ise" Rias called affectionately.

Still there was a curious look in her eyes. Something her best friend, Akeno noticed.

"Something wrong Rias?" she asked following Rias' eyes and also becoming genuinely curious.

"Hmm well honestly yes and no. Still I suppose it's nothing" she said and turned back to her friends.

Meanwhile in the Entrance hall of the Hyoudou residence Issei breathed another sight of relief.

He also thanked his Grandfather in heaven for this lucky coincidence that gave him just the opportunity he needed. He also marveled at how quick he was to act on this.

"Heh maybe Rias is rubbing off on me" he said before realizing he had just put a wonderful perverted thought in his head without meaning too.

This indeed did result in the start of a nosebleed as he starting to picked many erotic things in terms of Rias rubbing on him. Not to mention a few others who had done similar many times now.

Then he forcibly shook his head

 _Get it together Hyoudou, you set a goal for the very near future after all. Besides if it goes the way you want the pervert in you will be rewarded in the end!_

He said as he pulled on a winter coat, a black one with the crimson symbol of the House of Gremory on the back as well as on the chest over the left pocket. Next some boots and a pair of gloves. With a quick check of his watch he saw he did have some time to kill.

Selecting a snow shovel from the closet dedicated to household tools on his way out the door he could easily see how Gasper could have slipped.

It had snowed the night before and this a layer had covered the ice buildup underneath.

"Well better get to work" Issei said as he took a step.

As he did he promptly felt his foot slip and before he knew it went flying head first into the snow banks on either side of the front walk way.

[hahahahahahahahahah! Oh how the mighty pervert has fallen]

Came the voice of his partner Ddraig, The Welsh dragon otherwise known as the Red Dragon Emperor.

He had been relatively silent for the past while likely enjoying his rest after the battles in heaven but now was getting his kicks out of Issei's clumsy footing.

"Very funny Ddraig" Issei grumbled as he stood back up Shaking the snow the clung to his hair

True enough they were excellent partners. Ddraig residing in the sacred gear, Boosted Gear that was bound to Issei as such they shared the destiny that follows the one known as the Red Dragon Emperor. Although thanks to Issei, the notorious pervert, and his pure honest love of women's breasts, especially big ones like Rias', they had earned some titles that more or less drove the mighty Welsh Dragon to depression. Those were the "Breast Dragon Emperor and Grabbing Dragon". Both popular names among the many adoring children who looked up to Issei, and by extension Ddraig, as well loving the TV program that Issei was the star of as the Breast Dragon Emperor. It had certainly had its impact on not only the Devil world but the other two as well.

It had proven to have its embarrassing moments but Issei saw the positive things that had come of it so he went along with it as per the request of Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Well glad to see you're in a good mood partner" Issei said in the direction of his left hand.

The boosted gear appeared on his left arm so Issei had a habit of taking there when speaking to Ddraig there but really Ddraig was inside him.

[Well let's say I'm improving. By the way why not try using your fire breathe to just melt it all?]

"Doesn't that seem like an abuse of power?" Issei asked

Ddraig was speaking of course of an ability he had picked up while training with the Former Dragon-King, later reincarnated into a devil, Blaze meteor Dragon Tannin. Essentially it was to let him breath fire like a true dragon by filling his lungs, using his devil power to produce a flame within him and then breathe it out as a stream of flames. It had come in handy many times. A stronger version when his balance breaker was possible by using his boosted gear to transfer power, and make the flames closer to the intensity of true dragon fire.

[Hey I'm just offering a suggestion. Way I see it, be good way to keep up training. You can do a standard steam and even managed wide range when in Balance Breaker but what about a more precise, focused blast. Say just to clear this stone path]

Issei thought it over. Ddraig did have a point and during his various training sessions under Rias, Tannin, or Azazel's supervision a common belief they held was that if a chance to practice and refine a skill was presented why not make use of it.

"Alright then, let's give it a shot. Any suggestions Ddraig?" he asked

[Well think about it, how you let the stream out is no different from how you generally blow out air. You let out a big wide stream if you open wide…so a precise stream would mean….]

"Huh, I think I get it. I've already gotten the concept of how intense I can throttle the flames but precision was always meant to be the next step. At least that's what Old man Tannin talked about…funny as he didn't do much of that while 'training' me by chasing my all over that mountain" Issei said recalling his three week training sessions with Tannin, it had still yielded impressive results.

Ddraig often did know how to get through to him.

Issei set his shovel against the railing by the door. Then he took a stance to steady himself before inhaling and filling his lungs. Then focusing his devil power he sparked a small flame into life within his belly. Mixing it with the air in his lungs when he exhaled.

Then finally he blew out. However this time he blew like one would when blowing up a balloon or a pool toy. The result was a narrow and focused stream of his fire breath. Focused on the path at the base of the steps he already saw the snow melting fast. His flames were naturally strong.

Ending the stream he smiled feeling pride in himself for honing his technique.

"Awesome talk about a kick ass way to use this trick"

[What I tell you, kick ass indeed]

It was funny how Ddraig would talk in this more modern teenager style sometimes.

"Alright let's try something new, maybe I can start at that but slowly increase in the same breath" Issei said

So thus he began to experiment. Most of the time his 'ideas' for honing his techniques came from desperate needs in the midst of battle. If not then it would be when he was working on something that would satisfying his perverted urges, such as when he created the dress break and the Breast translation technique.

Still he did feel pride in himself. After all he was in essence a dragon as well and being able to breathe fire with this kind of control was a big deal.

He slowly worked on throttling not just the heat and intensity of the flames but the spread of the stream.

Fortunately the front path was wide and long and gave him plenty of work space.

After an hour or so of work he had the entire walkway as well as the front steps and stoop looking clear and dry as they would be on a hot summer day.

As the house has been renovated by Sirzechs and Lord Gremory it was of course infused with magic to make it study. Thankfully there was no risk of Issei's fire save for melting the snow and ice. Not to mention offering handsome amounts to the neighbors so they could occupy the extra needed landscape also gave the residence of the Hyoudou household no small amount of privacy.

"There all done" Issei said with pride

He heard a laugh behind him.

"Splendid Issei, you really have mastered the art of fire breathing. We really must include that in the next Breast Dragon episode" someone said behind him.

Issei turned and was surprised to see Sirzechs and Grayfia standing behind him. Both looking amused as clearly they had been watching him do his fire breathing for a little while

Smiling nervously "well Ddraig did suggest it as a way to train and hone things" he explained

Sirzechs smiled "well the fruits of your labor are quite good" he said nodding to the clear walkway.

He was wearing his casual attire. A handsome and well-tailored three piece suit along with a fine looking dark grey coat. Next to him stood Grayfia wearing her own set of casual clothing and a silver winter coat of her own.

"It does take a fair amount of control to handle such an ability with precision. Well done Little brother Issei" Grayfia said.

"Heh thanks, and umm thanks again for coming here. I really means a lot to me" Issei said

"As I said it's our pleasure to be of help and it is a time for family and bonding after all this is just as much our treat. So then shall we? I assume you'd rather not risk anyone spotting us as of yet?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh right, just one second" he said holding up his hands

He held them palms flat and summoned his devil powers again.

"Hey Ryuuteimaru, come on out buddy I need you do to me a favor. Oh mm toy boat size please" he said

In a flash his familiar the legendary living ship Skíðblaðnir of the Norse mythology, as well as Issei's familiar, appears floating above his hands. It had proven a loyal and valuable companion since joining him and was even able to grow in size to match Issei's own growth but could still assume any previous size he needed.

"Ah yes this is my first time seeing your familiar, what a charming one he is" Sirzechs said.

"Thanks" Issei said as Ryuuteimaru flew around him happily.

Issei took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and quickly wrote something down before placing it on the toy sized boat.

"Alright buddy, take that to Rias for me and then you're done. Thanks" he said with a smile to his familiar as it fly off to perform its master's task

"Hmm A good plan. Well then gentlemen, shall we?" Grayfia asked.

Joining them, and with Sirzechs patting him on the shoulder the three walked headed for the gorgeous limousine that belonged to the Gremory family.

Issei was happy things were going so well but still found himself feeling a tad bit of anxiety. This was the Devil-King and ultimate queen he was walking with after all. Not to mention the possibility of Rias finding out.

 _Ah well, it's not like they dislike me…may as well try and make the best of things even If I don't always get them._

 **A/N: Phew did not expect things to go this far. Always telling myself that I need to try and shorten my chapters to pace myself but hardly ever practice what I self-preach haha. Ah well so the plot continues. We got high society devil stuff coming and what's with all the secrecy. Plus who's the pain in the ass likely looking to muck up poor Issei's big plans. Anyone care to make guess's?**

 **Looks like with how big this chapter went I may end up going to 4-5 in total. Anyway I hope you all enjoy I am being highly critical of my own work to keep to the awesome nature that is the DxD serious**

 **I hope you all enjoy and look forward to your opinions. Oh and I should add I am purposefully writing some things in what you might call a slang style to keep to the style of the English dubbing of DxD anime**

 **As to my readers of my other works I do apologize for the lack of activity there but I am lacking some crucial elements and inspirations for them but they are far from abandoned just wait for that right moment you might say. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I will never give up! Issei's Resolve.

 _On a rather barren landscape a man wearing a hooded cloak watched as the creature he had unleashed from underground was wreaking havoc on some minions he had provided to test its strength. There was little to no light in this region. Still to this man light was not needed._

" _That's enough" he called._

 _At that moment the beast he had finally let out had only just finished beating another creature into a misshapen pulp. It turns and for a brief moment its shape could be made out in the darkness._

 _It had the shape of a dragon._

" _Alright them I think the time for us to go is now. Tonight we should arrive so be sure to eat your dinner and all your vegetables because desert will be Red Dragon Emperor surprise" the man said in an ill sounding joke._

" _Curse you! Red Dragon!" the dragon like creature howled._

Inside the Hyoudou residence the ladies were all getting ready to head out and do some shopping for something nice to wear at the upcoming ball.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to do this after we arrive in the Underworld?" Xenovia asked

"Normally yes, but most of the Underworld's business' will be closed now. Besides some of the most reputable tailors and designers from the underworld also do business here, more profit's that way" Rias explained

All of them were putting on winter coats and such as it was rather cold out today.

Only a short while ago, after Issei had left to clean the walkway they had bit farewell to Rossweisse and Irina who choose to magically jump to northern Europe and heaven respectively.

"Tell Ise we said see you soon" were their parting words.

Rias had just put on her coat when a small flying toy sized boat appeared before her.

"Hmm Ryuuteimaru? Now what are you doing here?" She asked

Issei's familiar swung from side to side in midair then dropped and she saw there was a note sitting on him. Curious as to this she took the note, unfolded and read it. After a moment she just smiled

 _Rias._

 _Finished clearing the path so tell Gasper no more ice. Decided to head out now to look for something nice to wear. I'll be back soon and I'll be sure it's something that looks bad ass for you._

 _All my love._

 _Ise_

"So wants to surprise me now does he. Alright then my lovely Ise" Rias said re reading the note and enjoying the ending of sending his love.

"Well now, what have we here" Akeno said as she read over Rias' shoulder and snatched the note

"A-Akeno give that back it's meant for me!" Rias called

"Oh my, what a caring message. Yet only for you, my Ise must need a reminder of my love" Akeno said with a giggle.

"Just try it sister Queen, I'll pick out a dress that will have Ise's eyes glued to me the whole time" Rias said.

"I look forward to the challenge then" Akeno said returning the note.

Ten minutes later they were already making their way down the street headed for the shopping district.

Akeno and Rias walked in the front. While Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Gasper, and Kiba followed behind. There was no sign of Orphis as just as they were leaving she had suddenly decided she wanted a nap and laid down under the table and within a second was asleep, in her standard pose like that of someone resting in their coffin.

"Ise has seemed rather driven today hasn't he? Do you think something is on his mind?" Akeno asked in a genuinely curious tone.

Rias didn't answer right away. She knew Issei very well and understood him. So naturally she picked up on him acting with unusual initiative and drive about things. Normally when it would come to formal Devil affairs he looked to her guidance but here he was taking steps on his own. She was both proud and surprised.

"You're right he has surprised me today. I am starting to wonder if I said something to cause this. Maybe when I said we'd be going to the ball together…I mean it is going to be the first time for us together" she said voicing her thoughts.

"Well he hasn't still figured it out. I mean what you two did at the Ruins of Connection right?" Akeno asked

Rias smiled thinking back to that. The ritual she and Issei had undergone to test their compatibility to become married one day. After completing the ritual he had become her fiancée officially. The main reason was to satisfy the concerns of her parents and to keep with her duties as the future head of the Gremory clan. Still she knew that had all been lost on her Ise but she was glad for that.

Ever since she had first realized her feelings for him she was glad things had progressed at a pace that did not involve the arrangements or plans of her Father and Brother, like how things had been set up for her and Riser. Her relationship with Issei had grown naturally, without any pressure put on by both their statuses. There had been difficulties along the way but after they confessed their true feelings and become a 'real' couple in their view she knew soon she would have to explain things to him. Her old concern being him scarred off somehow but ever since the aftermath of the Rating game against her cousin Sairaorg Bael where Issei confessed that he loved her, well he first did it to her, their opponents and an entire audience, and she done the same to him her doubts had ceased to exists.

"Maybe he has figured it out. I was just worried to tell him back then because I thought he might start to panic. I know he loves me but it's been best for us that grow naturally like we have been" Rias said after thinking.

"Of course it could just be he's excited to go to a fancy ball with you after all is trying his best to make things special. It is after all like big deal date, for us all" Akeno said.

Rias thought her best friend's words over and nodded, that did make the most sense. Regardless she had complete confidence that her and Issei's relationship would only get stronger.

"Thanks Akeno, but don't think I'm not watching you. Try to get something flashy to steal my Ise from me I'll just beat you to it" she said in a friendly but challenging tone

Akeno just giggled as they all walked on.

Meanwhile in the busy part of the city Issei was getting out of the Gremory family Limo along with Grayfia and Sirzechs and realized where he was. In the heart of the most expensive and high quality shopping district.

"Holy balls….this is one of the most epic tailor's in the whole region" he said is disbelief.

"Of course, actually the owner is in fact also devil. He does business here and in the underworld and is one of the finest. I think this would be the perfect place to get what you need" Sirzechs said putting a hand on Issei's shoulder and guiding him in.

They entered the store and a soft bell sound signaled their entrance.

"Welcome, oh my, my Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, Lady Grayfia" came the voice of a tall lean man. He had a refined air about him wearing what was likely a masterpiece of tailoring skill, a dark suit, perfectly fitting dress pants and shoes shined so well Issei was certain he could see himself in them.

Short black hair, balding at the top, a kind but serious face, and a pair of piercing dark brown eyes behind small circular glasses.

Sirzechs and Grayfia both nodded their heads in greeting. Issei did as well with only a second's hesitation. Thanking his lessons with Rias' mother, Venerana Gremory, and her tutelage on the ways of etiquette as clearly this man they were meeting with had the respect of high ranking devils.

"Good to see you again, Edmund. I have a special request for my brother today. He is attending one of his first formal balls alongside my dear sister and when he asked where he might find something suitable to wear I knew of but one place" Sirzechs said.

He placed a hand on Issei's shoulder to help him step forward as for the moment Issei was feeling somewhat overwhelmed as he looked at the shelves and racks displaying various styles of suits, formal wear, even wedding clothes. All of them looked like what he had seen in movies or videos that had high society scenes.

The owner of the shop, Edmund, approached and extended his hand

"I see, it is an honor then to have the Red Dragon Emperor enter my shop this day. So my boy let us see what we can do for you"

Issei smiled nervously shaking the man's hand. He found his eyes rather intimidating kind of like he was being x-rayed.

"I um..Thanks" he said

Edmund chuckled "No need to be nervous my boy, it's my pleasure to be of service to a member of the House of Gremory, come then" he said leading Issei, Grayfia and Sirzechs to the far end of the shop.

"I take it business has been well for you Edmund?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well I do not wish to brag but I have had a bounty of business lately. Lady Grayfia you are looking lovely as always" he said casually speaking to them both.

"You are too kind" Grayfia replied

"I am surprised that the Lady Rias is not here as well" Edmund said eyeing Ise as they came to the far corner where a three sided mirror faced him.

He also took out a rolled up measuring tape from his pocket.

"Well as it happens my brother, Ise, is hoping to surprise Rias at the ball" Sirzechs said with an amused smile

"Does he now? Well the words spoken of the blossoming romance between the next head of the Gremory clan and the legendary Red Dragon are not over exaggerated. Now then young sir if you'd be so kind as to remove your clothes so I can take your measurements" Edmund asked as he snapped his fingers.

At once a partition folding screen sprang around to make block off the corner they were all standing in. This man clearly made use of his devil powers to gain an advantage over no apparent staff, given he'd heard that his business extended to both the human world and underworld it wasn't a surprise.

Blushing slightly as he was the center of attention Issei stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Then with occasional directions from Edmund he was measured from head to toe, and quietly literally as the man was very thorough. Issei was absolutely certain if Rias or the others saw this he would be in the line of fire from there dangerous glares.

After maybe ten minutes, during which Edmund never wrote anything down but muttered numbers to himself. Issei could only assume he was keeping track of his measurements in his head.

"Hm, a handsome young man to be sure. Well now I believe that is all I require. Do you have a design in mind that you'd like, as well as color of choice?" Edmund asked rolling up his measuring tape.

At that Grayfia stood up.

"I have spoken with Sirzechs and we have made a selection on Ise's behalf. Might we go look at some fabrics and color choices?" she asked.

Edmund bowed to her "excellent, this way"

Together they left as the partition screen move out of their way on its own.

Issei sighed in relief and proceeded to get dressed again.

"Anymore measuring and with my luck Rias would have shown up and gotten mad" he said

Sirzechs laughed heartily at that.

"I suppose it could have been worse" he said

"By the way, are you sure this was the best choice. I am not sure I could afford something from a place like this"

"Oh that's right I forgot you weren't aware. Well as the star of the Grabbing Dragon franchise which our father and I own you have your own share of the profits in your name. We have just been keeping them tucked away for when you come of age" Sirzechs explained

Issei looked confused "P-profits?" he asked

Sirzechs nodded "why yes, either of us can also make withdrawals from the savings in your name. As it stands right now the cost for these clothes will be but a drop in the bucket compared to what you have earned from the franchise"

Issei had utterly no words. He could simply not react to finding out he apparently had some form of fortune in his name. He knew that the Gremory family was very wealthy but the thought of that being connected to him had never occurred nor really mattered.

 _So now I got money? Wow talk about a weird day…well I guess it's not a bad thing, may come in handy…_

"Also Ise I have been meaning to thank you" Sirzechs said continuing their talk.

"Hmm um for what?" Issei asked coming out of his thoughts.

"Well Grayfia told me of the time she joined you, Azazel and the others for a trip to Izu. She mentioned that you had formally asked her approval on your relationship to Rias and that you treated her with a kind like that of a brother, something I know she has missed. I was glad to hear that you've been working so hard to be part of the family" he explained.

Issei went stiff. Suddenly recalling that trip. The Onsen, the bath, ending up having his back washed and then washing Grayfia's back at her request before soaking in the Onsen with her. Later on he had heard because Azazel had talked her into having a drink that she could be a bit 'troublesome', for lack of a better word.

"I can also tell by your expression you suddenly feel guilty for the fact you saw her naked. No need, you are family after all. Although Grayfia did admit she felt a little embarrassed her tolerance for alcohol has always been minimal. Even so the unfortunate things her *sigh* brother Euclid has done have troubled her. I know she was deeply hurt being removed from my side and service to the family. Yet she said she was happy to know the bond of having a little brother again, for that I thank you again" Sirzechs said calmingly.

Issei still felt a shiver run down his spine, but at the same time was blushing at the praise. After all the times he had talked with Sirzechs, he had to admit, he was starting to feel he could be a little more casual around him. At least in private like this. He even started to regard him and Grayfia as like siblings, something he had never known before.

"Yeah mmm thanks Sirze- I mean thanks Big Brother. Truth is it was really an accident. I ended up almost being blown up in the battle that followed" he said smiling nervously

"So I heard, still I would have enjoyed being there myself to enjoy the show, perhaps next time" Sirzechs said as he sat calmly in the chair while they talked.

"Well umm why not try the one we have at my house. I mean you and your dad did renovate the whole place" Issei said as it was the first thing that came to mind.

"That sounds like a splendid idea. It has been a long time since my last visit. We'll have to see if Father and Mother can also come and Millicas as well he talks about you very often. Seems he's also become quite the popular boy at his school given he's associated with famous Television stars" Sirzechs said

Issei felt a slight blush as he recalled his own fame for the 'Breast Dragon Emperor show'. However at the mention of Rias parents something else surfaced in his mind. Given the day's strange turns he had nearly forgotten the second part of his plan for today.

"Oh crap…I almost forgot about the other thing I wanted to do while we were here" Issei said out loud.

"Oh yes those 'items' you had thought about getting. Well what's say we go look into those" Sirzechs said standing up.

"You sure, I don't want to trouble you" Issei said

"Far from it. Grayfia and Edmund will be a while she has an eye for picking out good material so we have some time"

With that Issei and Sirzechs left the tailor shop and then proceeded up the street. Issei had mentioned a second thing he wanted Sirzechs advice about during their talk earlier. It involved some 'gifts' he wanted to pick up.

Given also that Sirzechs was the holder of Issei's 'funds' for this project it did make sense for him to help in the search.

About twenty minutes later they had successfully taken care of the gift purchases and were making their way back to the Tailor's. They had just come to the front of the shop when.

"Ise? Ise!" someone called.

Issei turned and felt his heart jump right into his throat.

Rias, and the others were all across the street from him and Sirzechs. Rias had spotted him and called out happily but then was shocked to find he was walking with her brother.

"Hello Ri-Ri what a happy surprise" Sirzechs said not the least bit surprised.

"Big Brother? What are you doing here? Ise?" she asked obviously confused.

The others followed suit, after they all quickly bowed in respect for their king. All of them had bags in hand as clearly they had done their own shopping.

Issei meanwhile was trying to keep his temperature down as he felt himself slowly going into meltdown. His panic mounting before he felt Sirzechs pat his shoulder.

"Well as it happens Grayfia and I came to do a little shopping in the human world. Since I am currently enjoying some time off. We ran into Ise and he offered to help us out as it's been a while since we were last here" Sirzechs explained with a cheery smile.

Issei felt the eyes of Rias and his friends turn towards him. Had it been anyone else they would have accepted that explanation, Issei was a helpful person by nature. However when that person happened to be the Devil-King well that was just a bit much.

"Is that so? So you aren't trying to borrow Ise from me again without asking my permission.. and for the last time please stop calling me Ri-Ri" Rias said both eyeing her brother suspiciously and blushing at his using her pet name, her voice also switching to her cute embarrassed sister one.

"I would hardly seek to steal your Ise from you Rias. Still he has done a splendid job helping me out" Sirzechs said indicating the bag Issei was carrying.

Then with a discreet nudge to his shoulder from him, Issei finally found his tongue working again.

"Yeah..Right it was mm my pleasure to be of service, Big Brother" Issei said trying to sound calm and casual.

Rias eyed him with shock at that "….Ise did you just call him big brother?"

Sirzechs laughed "Indeed he did, much to my joy. I had been asking him to call me that for a while now. To be called brother by a heavenly dragon not to mention my Ri-Ri's –owww Grayfia please, that hurts"

In mid-sentence Grayfia had appeared behind him and was pinching his cheek and tugging on it. While a tear appeared in his eye he did keep his pleasant smile.

"That is enough Sirzechs. It is time we were on our way back. Thank you again Ise for all your help. I'll take that now" Grayfia said taking the back with the 'gifts' from Ise.

"Grayfia? You're here also?" Rias asked

Grayfia nodded and bowed her head "Yes, hello my lady I'm glad to see you. I apologize for the surprise but it seems Sirzechs got a bit ahead of himself. Ise has indeed proven very helpful to us both. I wish we could stay but we must return soon. I shall see later this evening at the manor"

"O-oh yes. Take care Grayfia, Big Brother" Rias said with a smile to them

"Yeah see you both soon" Ise said noticing the second bag Grayfia was carrying.

 _Wait…did my clothes get made up already…well if torn up clothes can be fixed with magic I guess just making them out of fabric is doable._

Akeno then giggled "well now this sure has been an interesting day. Did you have fun Ise?" she asked

Suddenly shaken from his attempts to put confusing facts together he was now aware that again he was under scrutiny

"Mm yeah, it was a fun time. Talk about wild luck" Issei said trying to keep calm

"Hmm I doubt it *sigh* my brother's likely just snooping around me again, and taking advantage of my Ise's helpful nature" Rias said putting her fingers to her forehead.

Issei suddenly saw that rather than assume anything suspicious of him she was just assuming it was her brother's antics as she had said once before that the four devil-kings were always this kind of trouble to those closest to them.

 _Grandfather in heaven, thank you for saving me this day….._

"So Ise, get everything taken care of?" Kiba asked

Ise nodded "yeah all done. How about you guys?"

Rias nodded as she sidled up next to him

"I got something I know you'll just love" she said in a cute voice taking his arm.

"We should get back soon. So we don't miss the train to the underworld" Xenovia said

Asia nodded as she took Ise's other arm "So what did you end up getting Ise?" she asked

"Oh mm well it's a surprise" he said.

Everyone looked at him at that but they let it be.

"You are full of those today Ise, like calling Zechs big brother, I am sure that is just making his day" Rias said, from her tone it sounded like she approved.

A few hours later, after the sun had set, everyone was gathering in the living room where Akeno had a magic circle for transportation prepared. They would jump to the underworld train station and board to return to the Gremory territory in the Underworld.

Issei was glad that upon returning home from his near miss of a shopping adventure with Sirzechs and Grayfia that things had not been ruined. Despite being a self-proclaimed idiot, as well as called that by others, even he had figured out what Sirzechs and Grayfia had done. They made it look like Ise had helped them and Grayfia must have seen what was happening and prevented his new clothes from any risk of being revealed.

 _Now how the hell am I going to get ahold of them….Rias told me that since it's break time for everyone we can really relax and she's been enjoying being close by for more 'us' time then we normally get….not like I'm gonna complain about that it's awesome but I still wanna surprise her…._

"Alright my dear servants, it's time we were on our way" Rias said.

Everyone was wearing their school uniforms as for the moment a professional look was best for when returning to the Gremory home.

The group all gathered in the circle and after a flash of crimson red light Issei saw they were standing in a nearly empty subway train station.

Well it looked like one but this was just the station for trains that went down to the underworld.

Usually it wasn't very crowded but today is was silent.

"Hmm looks like we must be one of the first groups to return home" Rias said.

So they then boarded the train.

"I am surprised Azazel didn't join us for the ride down" Kiba said as they all sat down in the plush car.

Akeno went for the bar right away to prepare some tea, Asia followed to help.

Gasper immediately sat down and started into Issei's portable game that he let him use whenever he wanted. The small mercy being he wasn't in his cardboard box right now, although likely he had them stashed around.

Koneko took her spot on Ise's lap and was already eating from the spread of food that had been left for them.

Rias had gone to speak with the staff of the train as to their destination.

"He did say something about an epic party in the Fallen Angel HQ, even invited me to come…something about 'this party making what we did to fall from heaven look tame' or something like that" Issei said shrugging and making himself comfortable.

Akeno giggled as she came around with a tray filled with cups of tea

"Good thing Ise has all he needs for that right here" she said

"I do? Well if you say so Akeno" Issei said not getting it.

After a while Koneko left his lap after she was challenged to a game of cards and even managed to drag Gasper along promising some of her sweets if he won. The challenge had come from Akeno and Asia. As such Issei was left alone for the most part to observer.

Then Kiba sat down by him.

"So Ise, got a big surprised prepared for Rias and some others do you?" Kiba asked in a friendly but hushed tone.

Issei gasped and his eyes went wide.

Kiba chuckled "You are too easy to read Ise, even easier to question but an honest guy like you is a rare thing. Still I have an idea what your aim is and honestly all I can say is don't tie yourself in knots man. You're already accepted even if you don't see the extent of it yourself"

While his words only made partial sense Issei could at least realize that Kiba was support his goal and that he was trying to lessen the mounting fears and panic that were building as the crucial time was fast approaching.

"Thanks Kiba I'm glad you're on my side" Issei said with a genuine smile

Kiba then gave him a look "Oh Ise, I'd always support you"

Issei's smile was frozen as on the inside he felt his innards shrink together in fear.

"K-Kiba, don't say weird things like that!" he said aloud

"Aww Ise's having some heart to heart with Kiba..no fair Kiba!" came Asia's voice.

Issei turned his head mechanically as he realized, once again, he was in danger. Asia was looming over him with teary eyes, and puffed up cheeks while the others where right behind her.

"*giggle* Oh Ise you really are a man of wide tastes" Akeno said touching her cheek with a smile

"Yeah a two sided kinda perv"

"You are an awesome man Ise!"

Koneko and Gasper of course were not helping.

Then, right on time, Rias reappeared behind Issei

"Care to share with the rest of us, Ise?" She asked.

" _WHY ME!" Issei could only shout in his head._

About an hour or so later they had arrived at the Gremory manor. A lavish castle like mansion that easily dwarfed the Hyoudou residence.

No matter how many times he came here Issei could scarcely believe the sheer volume of it, let alone the surrounding region that was all Gremory territory, equal in size to Japan's Main Island.

Their arrival was met with two carriages and a display of fireworks as an army of butlers, maids, and other servants were all bowing to them.

At the head was Grayfia

"Welcome home Lady Rias, Young master Issei Hyoudou, everyone" she said in perfect maid mode as she and the others all bowed.

Rias smiled and waved to them all that they might stand straight

"Thank you Everyone, I am glad to be back" she said in a cool Heiress manner but with warmth in her words.

The Gremory family was known for having a strong bond to its servants after all

Issei however was again puzzled by the young master bit. He had been called that by the servants for a while now but wasn't sure why. Now even Grayfia singled him out after Rias. True if she spoke to any of Rias' other servants alone she addressed them properly but as a group this was a first he was named specially.

 _Maybe….Oh hell I don't know any more! Maybe she's just happy I finally called her big sister or something._

Were Issei's thoughts as they boarded the carriages.

Issei road in the first with Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia. While Kiba, Asia, Koneko, and Gasper took the second one.

During the ride Issei felt Rias take his hand as they sat next to each other. She was squeezing it.

Looking down he saw that then looked at her. He could tell she was likely feeling anxious herself, on two parts. One being the strict nature of her parents, more her mother, and two for their tendencies to embarrass her in various ways from still treating her as a young girl or about the direction of her relationship with Issei.

He squeezed her hand back and met her eyes trying to convey his readiness for what he was about to do and to also stand by her through the 'worst' parts.

They must have been staring at each other long enough for one of their classic 'stupid lovey dovey couple' moments because they heard Grayfia clear her throat

"We have arrived" she said

She opened the carriage door and got out first.

Issei and Rias blushed together while Akeno giggled to herself at the humor of the moment before getting out ahead of them.

 _Grandfather in heaven…please give me the guts to do this…_

"Well Ise ...Here we go" Rias said in her cute teenager girl voice.

"Right behind you Rias" Issei said.

No sooner had they gotten out and walked through the main door did an excited cry meet them

"Rias! Ise! You're finally here!"

The cry was from a young boy with crimson hair.

Millicas Gremory. Son of Sirzechs and Grayfia.

A boy with devilish looks at the charm of one brought up in a high society devil home he already had an instantly likely air to him at his young age. A real prince charming is what most thought of him.

Rias could only laugh as he ran right at them and hugged both her and Ise

"Hello Millicas I'm so happy to see you again" Rias

"Hey there Millicas you've gotten bigger there, buddy" Ise said. He was one he already felt utterly at east around among the Gremory family.

Millicas smiled happily at their greetings before Grayfia placed a hand on his shoulder

"Now Millicas we must not show poor manners, don't forget others are present that also want greet your aunt and her family" Grayfia said in a soft but motherly strict tone.

Millicas nodded "I understand mother" he said and bowed the rest of Issei's friends before stepping aside

"My, my ever the energetic little boy aren't you and welcome home everyone" came a warm voice

Looking up Issei and the others saw Rias' mother, or if you were not already aware of that fact you'd think it was her sister, and father coming down the stairs to greet them.

Venerana Gremory was wearing one of her usual white dresses and looked absolutely gorgeous her hair was nearly identical to how Rias wore her own but of course was chestnut brown. In the past it had earned her the nickname "Brunette Ruin Princess" a title that would pass onto her daughter as "Crimson Ruin Princess". While in fact much older than her appearance she used magic to maintain a younger look as was common among higher ranked devils. A kind and caring woman, she was also a strict and orderly mother towards her children. Still though Issei always felt she had nothing but love in her heart and intentions for those children.

Being the stunning woman she was, as well as looking a lot like Rias, especially her breasts which like Rias had that undeniable pull on Issei who, as always, could not suppress the inner pervert flaring up briefly. Lately however that side was getting easier to control, perhaps due to his profound love for Rias, or the fact so many beautiful, bountiful beauties were around him so much. He also still had a goal in mind so he was able to at least avoid making any hot eyes or faces that would result in a pinched cheek or scolding word.

Lord Gremory was looking as dapper and confident as always. Like his wife a good and kindly dispositioned man. He had welcome Issei to call him father numerous times and seemed to be whole heartedly thrilled about his relationship with his daughter, so much so he often made comments that were considered 'pre-mature' by his wife and earned her disciplining touch. An excitable trait that would prove to pass on to his son, and oddly enough Issei as well.

"Father, Mother. It's wonderful to see you both again" Rias said warmly as she bowed to them respectfully.

This of course was followed by Issei and the others.

"Of course welcome home dear" Venerana said smiling at her daughter.

Lord Gremory also smiled then looked past her to his daughter's peerage

"Welcome back everyone. I heard you've all been working hard for my daughter lately and am glad you could join us for the New Year celebrations. I welcome you all to relax and enjoy your home away from home" he said pleasantly.

"Thank you very much" came the unison replies of Issei and the others.

"Ise my boy, come now no need to stand there all day. Come great you're Father" Lord Gremory said friendly as he beckoned Issei over.

Issei gulped as he took a step forward. Surprising the others, Rias included, true he always strived to maintain utmost respect and civil behavior in the presence of Rias' parents but usually he had wasn't this quick to act when they called him out like this.

 _Alright Issei, it's time…it's do or die, balls out, now or never you can do this…you can do this…you…oh shit the presents I don't have the-_

"Young Master the items you asked for" said a voice in his ear.

He looked over his shoulder and there was Grayfia behind him. In her hands she was holding two items wrapped in a couple layers of fine silk.

Were Issei not so focused, he would have broken down and cried in gratitude for Grayfia saving him.

"umm..yes, thanks Grayfia" he said quickly as he took the two items from her and she gave him a subtly smile to show her support.

When he looked back he saw everyone was looking at him curiously.

With good reason.

Taking a deep breath, and pushing all the tension, anxiety and fears as far down as he could he put on a smile and bowed respectfully

"Lord and Lady Gremory, thank you very much for having me in your home once again. Please accept these gifts from me in honor of the coming New Year festivities" he said in a friendly but highly courteous tone.

As he did he held up the items and offered them

The lord and lady in question were both high ranking devils and as such used to handling virtually anything with grace and composure. The fact that Issei would see true surprised on their faces meant, or so he hoped, that he had succeeded.

Rias on the other hand was looking at him with shock. He could also sense the shocked gazes of the others behind him.

After what felt like an eternity of a moment the lord and lady smiled and each took the gift meant for them

"How wonderfully thoughtful of you dear, but you shouldn't have we are simply glad to have you here and I must you have done well to heed your lessons, such a gentleman" Venerana said with a grateful nod as she undid the silk knot holding the wrappings together.

"Indeed, you certainly know how you offer a greeting" Lord Gremory said with an open laugh, always the one for noblemen flair

The next moment both lord and lady were again surprised.

"Oh my, Japanese pickles, Ise dear you seek to spoil me?" Venerana asked as she held a jar of Japan's finest Tsukemono.

Lord Gremory on the other hand laughed again quite heartily

"Ah! Juyondai sake. Well now my son, you have certainly proven to be a match like no other for our daughter. Tell me now, why this kind generosity?" he asked curiously

"It's quite simple father" someone said

Sirzechs was coming down the stairs.

Issei just simple felt is best to stand straight, keep quiet and hope he did not give himself a stroke as it looked like things were going alright for him

"During a little shopping trip in the human world I happened to have my dear brother Ise help me find my way and he had mentioned he was looking to find a little gift for you and mother as he had hoped you have you both visit his home again soon" he said with a smile coming to join them

Exchanged a look with his wife, Lord Gremory nodded.

"Well then Ise, I accept with gratitude and will be sure to visit your lovely home again soon. I have to admit your parents put on a feast like few others. Now then I know for you it's early but what say we open this bottle and have ourselves a taste. We can also discuss the still open matter of calling me father as well"

He said as he put hand on Issei's shoulder to guide him into the mansion. Venerana however slipped her arm around Issei's and followed suit with her husband.

"A lovely idea darling. Ise dear, before we sit down to dinner, please tell me of the recent exploits I've heard about, regarding battles in heaven" she said as together the lord and lady led Issei away.

 _Alright stay calm…just stay calm this is good..right? Well ummm ahhhh save me Rias!_

Was all Issei could think, as he smiled nervously to both of Rias' parents.

…

…

…..

It was perhaps a good minute or two as while the servants maintained their proper positions. Rias and the others could only watch in stunned surprise

Finally there came a flash of a camera

"Ah dear Ri-Ri that look was truly priceless" Sirzechs said as he smiled after taking a picture of Rias. Something that was a hobby of his.

Grayfia promptly came up behind him and pinched his cheek.

The flash of the camera finally broke the spell the others were under.

At once Rias rounded on her brother

"Are you behind this brother?" she asked

Sirzechs smiled despite the cheek pinching "Actually Rias it would be more accurate to say I am helping in this. The idea was Ise's originally. He only asked for my advice"

"Ise?" Rias asked confused

Sirzechs nodded "I should think the reason is obvious. My brother is working to better his relationship with Father and Mother all for you. After all it's you he loves"

Rias' irritated response for her brother was stopped then as she suddenly put the pieces together.

"Oh Ise…silly sweet Ise" she said

Meanwhile behind her Akeno was hiding her mouth behind her hand as to contain her laughter

"Oh my now this is going to make for a fun evening" she said

"Yeah, who've thought Ise would finally work up the nerve to do something like this" Kiba said nodding and grinning at his best friend being led down a hall.

"Ise is so kind" Asia said smiling fondly

"I bet there's something perverted at the end of all this regardless" Koneko muttered quietly but actually was trying to hide her smile at the hilarious situation.

"I didn't know Ise was so brave!" Gasper said proudly

"I see now, that must explain why he was acting so strangely with this secret plan of his. I didn't think it would turn out to be something like this from the way he had been acting I'd have thought he was preparing to do something taboo" Xenovia said grasping her chin and tilting her head to the side

"Big brother Ise is really awesome" Millicas said ending the side commentary with sparkles in his eyes.

Grayfia and Sirzechs exchanged a pleased look at how events turned out.

As the maids took away their luggage Sirzechs turned to Rias

"I am sure you do not want to leave your Ise alone. He likely will need your rescue before long despite his efforts. I wish I would stay and enjoy but I promised Ajuka and the others I would meet with them once more before we all agreed to be done with anything official until after the ball" he said as he made his way to leave the mansion with Grayfia following behind.

Rias watched him go then after Millicas tugged her hand she realized she had to hurry as knowing Ise he was likely panicking without her and others around to help him endure her parents.

When Rias caught up she saw Issei clearly was about to be overwhelmed.

For the most part the visit with Rias parents had gone remarkably well for Issei. After being led to one of the many lavish living rooms, and also after politely turning down an offer for a drink or two of the sake he had given to Lord Gremory….

"Well that is a shame but I can at least admire your strong principles on this. However once you do come of age I must insist on a father-son bonding time with this sake" he said as he poured himself a cup to sample the gift. He found it to be utterly delicious.

He was then treated to tea with Venerana while hearing praise for his exploits in heaven and continuing to be a pride for the family.

Issei however was starting to feel himself relax but in the back of his mind he was still tensed up as there was something he had hoped to do by this point. He had hoped to ask them something but upon when Rias and the others arrived he saw he had to wait. Although he was grateful for the rescue as he was despite making great leaps in his interacting with the Lord and Lady he knew he still had his limits.

He even got an utterly glowing and mind melting look from Rias at one point when the conversation didn't involve them.

"You really are something" she had whispered to him.

He felt himself overflowing with emotion but wasn't entirely sure what she specifically meant by that.

Before long it was time for dinner.

Again Issei had the honor of walking with Venerana and Lord Gremory into the dining hall, well one of them he was certain there were at least a dozen of them.

This time they were using one that was kind of like a greenhouse style dining room. The walls and ceiling were all glass then let in the bright moonlight and along the walls were an assortment of flowers and exotic plants native to the underworld.

"So tell me Ise I hope your parents have been doing well?" Lord Gremory asked

"Oh, yeah they told me to say they send their best for the New Year and hope you both can visit again soon"

"A lovely idea. I have been wanting to meet them for some time" Venerana said

Issei was really starting to feel better about things.

 _Maybe during dinner…I can ask….._

As they passed through the open doors into the dining room Issei could not help but marvel at the sight.

It was a stunning room with how the moonlight filtered through the glass walls and ceiling hitting the crystal chandelier sending sparkling lights all around. Candles lit the table as it seemed like this room was more meant to eat with natural light.

"Wow…now this is something" Issei breathed out

"I'm glad you like it, Venerana and I were thinking we'd use this for you and Rias" Lord Gremory said with a pleased smile

"For us?" Issei asked confused as the doors were closed behind them.

It was then they all heard someone chuckle.

It wasn't anyone of their group. They also saw that all the servants that should be present on standby were not there.

The chuckle came from the far end of the room at the head of the table.

"How touching, and about time. I was getting so bored I debated eating something"

Someone was sitting in the seat Lord Gremory would normally have. He was hooded and cloaked

At once Issei was on alert, without a word his boosted gear gauntlet appeared. He could feel a familiar presence and a dangerous one

Everyone else was immediately on alert.

The man at the table stood up

"Eager aren't we Red Dragon. Well then.."

He raised his arm, he was holding what looked like a short spear in hand

His hand shifted and at once Issei could read the line of attack, he was aiming for Venerana.

"Look out!" he said pushing her to the side as the spear was thrown

"GUH!"

Issei felt a sharp intense pain in the region of his stomach as the spear was thrown with such speed and force he wasn't able to do anything but push Venerana out of the way. He spat blood as the force of the spear piercing him sent him back and nailed him to the wall behind him.

"Ise!" Rias shouted

At once she was at his side

The others meanwhile all watched in horror and surprise.

Lord Gremory went to his wife first, to help her up, then they put Millicas behind them.

Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko took to the front. In only a couple seconds they summoned their swords. Kiba not taking this enemy lightly went directly into balance break summoning his holy devil sword, and Xenovia calling forth Ex-Durandal. Koneko immediately changed to her cat form her ears and tail sprouting.

As they had been caught by surprise their first tactic was to take the front line for defense.

Akeno, Asia and Gasper feel back as they looked to Ise with worry.

"Ise" Rias said as she looked to the spear sticking in his gut and pinning him to the wail.

"Nhg shit…this fucking hurts-"he started but then stopped as suddenly he felt a wave of numbness wash over him. He tried to lift his arm to grab the spear but he couldn't move

"Ise what's wrong?" Rias asked him.

"Likely it's the poison I put on the spear head. A little blend of mine even mixing a drop or two of Samael's blood. Oh but not enough to kill though I imagine the paralysis has taken hold now eh dragon boy?" the intruder said with ill humor in his words.

"How dare you!" Rias said enraged as she turned and was aglow in the crimson aura of her power of destruction.

On cue Akeno changed to her priestess outfit in a flash, and summoned her own aura. Her power of lightning dancing on her fingers as her eyes also alight with rage at this man who hurt Ise.

"Who are you? Why do you attack my family?" Lord Gremory said as he and Venerana kept Millicas behind them.

The man titled his head to the side.

"Why you ask? Simple I owe the Red Dragon and I seek to cause some chaos, this chance allows me two birds with a single stone I mean we devils are meant to be bad existences, as for who I am" the man said chuckling

At the mention of chaos Rias and her group at sensed something familiar about the man.

He raised his hands and lowered his hood.

They saw long silver hair, a short beard. As the cloak was cast aside they also saw he wore an outfit similar to what Sirzechs wore as the Devil king

Issei's eyes narrowed in anger. Just as the numbness of the poison was about to render him total incapacitated

"Rizevim…Lucifer" he said before losing all feeling.

 **A/N: What a productive weekend. Likely that's because we're getting to the part I been looking forward to the most. I can barely contain myself. Well now you all know whose going to be screwing up Issei's plans the ever pain in the ass Rizevim Livan Lucifer (seriously what a dick this guy is).**

 **I sincerely this story has proven amusing for you all. I am trying to keep in sync with the DxD theme.**

 **Now a little Tease…the next chapter will be called "Stunning New Transformation. Crimson Dragon Emperor". Looking forward to working on it soon.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stunning Transformation, Rage of the Crimson Dragon Emperor.

 **A/N: First a thank you to those wonderful reviews, pm's etc… Glad to see my story is getting such great feedback. As to a couple question raised about using Rizevim, well from what I've see of that Old Satan pain in the ass he does make for an excellent choice to royal screw up things for Issei…especially on an occasion like this one. Considered others but this suited and as for new additions…well you'll have to read on and see.**

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son to the previous, and original, Devil-King Lucifer. Until recently an all but forgotten name but since his return he has truly embodied the organization he took over, Chaos Brigade.

A man firmly etched into what he felt should be the true nature of being a Devil. To be evil, nasty, wicked, ruthless and just seek to cause chaos.

He was also fond of saying that as a devil it was his duty to kill anyone that he did not like.

"Rizevim…Lucifer"

This was muttered by a few of the gathered group.

They knew the situation was bad.

Issei also could make sense why. Despite being paralyzed and numb from head to toe his mind was still working and could see everything transpire.

 _Shit…can't move, not even a finger. My eyes are barely able to move even. How did he get here? I'd heard the homes of the great devil families had strong magical protection…but this asshole…he's different he's like Sirzechs or Ajuka Beelzebub a guy counted as being a super devil…that's why everyone's spooked…_

Issei tried to look down at Rias, to give even a look to boost her. Yet she had her head turned and he could just make out angry tears in her eyes as her hands were gripping the spear that had him impaled to the wall.

"Rizevim, how dare you enter my home, attack my family" Lord Gremory said with anger in his voice. Something that sounded very odd to those who had not seen such before.

Even now they could see the aura around him surge. Even Venerana had her own crimson aura, the same as her daughters as it was a trait of the Bael clan bloodline.

Issei's friends as well we're also showing their anger at this man. Likely for his assault on Issei.

Rizevim stood up from his seat, then bowed at the waist in an over the top kind of way.

"Lord and Lady Gremory, a pleasure. Oh and the Breast Dragon Emperor's friends or cabal of concubines I should say" he said with a little chuckle

This only incensed the group further as Kiba silently signaled with his eyes to Xenovia and Koneko.

In a flash the knights were gone, both of them endowed with speed. While Koneko, the tank Rook, charged the elder devil from the front.

"Oh my, how bold, the pretty enough to be a girl knight"

Rizevim said as he jumped up onto the table, stretched out his hand and caught Kiba by the wrist of his right hand stopping his swing from the left, putting him off balance.

"The dull and boring butch, but other girl knight"

He caught Xenovia by the throat having shot out his right hand to catch her on his other flank.

"Along with the Gremory's pet pussy"

He kicked out with his foot. The speed and force catching Koneko by surprised as he meet her frontal assault with his own, but overpowered, and sent her flying. Followed by throwing both Kiba and Xenovia so they landed in a crumpled pile the right of where Lord and Lady Gremory were shielding Millicas.

 _Kiba! Xenovia! Koneko!_ Issei shouted in his mind as he felt his anger burn.

"An overly energetic start. I didn't even have time to finish setting things up" Rizevim said as he put a hand into the pocket of his robes.

He drew out a small glass vial. Then tossed it high into the air, where it shattered among Rias and the others and within seconds a blackish purple mist formed from the liquid contents. Likely soon as it was exposed to air it turned to this mist.

Everyone was caught off guard by that but even though the mist expanded and began spread throughout the hall.

Nothing appeared to happen.

"What was that meant for?" Rias asked

Rizevim smiled "Hardly want to spoil the surprise. So I have a question, is this the first time your Dragon boyfriend has been nailed?..No wait that isn't right I should be asked you that since you'd be the one getting nailed. Heheh, guess that wasn't a good enough joke"

He still laughed at his own twisted humor.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my Ise" she said and took a step forward letting her aura explode.

At her left and right sides Akeno and Venerana joined her.

"Rias, focus" Venerana said

"No one hurts Ise without suffering" Akeno said with fury in her eyes

Meanwhile Asia had moved over to Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia. Already calling up the power of her twilight healing. They did not look like serious blows but Rizevim was a master at combat and did some damage.

Gasper was shaking as he stayed with her. Still he did not cry or whine but kept his eyes on the enemy devil. Likely awaiting a chance to use his Forbidden Balor View to freeze Rizevim.

Rizevim meanwhile was watching with increasing delight. He started to slowly walk along the table towards them making no apparent moves to defend himself.

No sooner were the three angry women about to unleash their powers did they suddenly stop gasping out in pain falling to their knees. Their aura's dispersed and they started to cough.

"Venerana, Rias!" Lord Gremory said stunned at seeing them fall.

They were not the only ones.

Asia also gasped out in surprise as the light around her hands suddenly vanished as she fell over to her side coughing and holding her chest.

 _Asia!...dammit what's going on!_

"Asia are you ok!" Gasper asked as he knelt over her

Suddenly Rizevim was behind him. He had reached the end of the table as he watched the three ladies collapse then in flash was at the half vampire's back.

Gasper sensed the presence at Issei saw his aura ignite but for his powers of transformation into a swarm of bats.

However like the others he started then was halted and collapsed. He however collapsed and was out cold as he hit the ground.

 _Gasper!_

Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko all tried to stand as they saw Asia and Gasper fall but they also appeared to be coughing and before they could stop him Rizevim lashed out and put them down each with a single strike

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit…leave them alone you fucking piece of shit!_

Rizevim then turned and after a quick amused glance at Issei still stuck, he turned his gaze on Lord Gremory with Millicas behind clutching his leg looking fearful but staying quiet.

"What did you do to my wife and the others!?" Lord Gremory asked as his own aura was building. Clearly he was thinking as he did not charge but was obviously enraged now.

"Well I suppose I can say now" Rizevim said as he eyed the others who were still conscious and all coughing.

Most of them clutching their chest and looked in pain or curling into a ball as a result of that pain.

"To put it simply, I doped them up" Rizevim said chuckling

"A poison my good Lord Gremory, a poisonous mist. The little pussy's older, cat-slut, sister had a similar concoction. Very effective on devils and spirits at least for slowing them down. However my own had to be even better. You see you can't just poison devils of a certain rank, no, no you need a subtle touch. So a poison that only really kicks in once that devil's powers are ignited and their aura's come into play"

Lord Gremory gasped his eyes widened as he himself was already preparing to attack. As if on cue his aura dispersed and he fell to his knees as Millicas tried to help him stay up

"Grandfather..what's wrong?" the young boy asked.

 _Shit shit shit…I gotta do something….leave them alone you asshole!_

Rizevim laughed again as he approached.

As he did his leg was grabbed. Looking down he saw it was Akeno as she tried to stop him.

"You bastard" she mumbled

"Bitch"

Rizevim said lightly then stuck her with the back of his hand with resounding force and knocking her out as well as away from him.

 _!...Akeno grrrrr ngh I'm gonna kill this fucker!_

"As I was saying. It wasn't an easy poison to make. Truth be told it was a combination of luck as well as clever thinking. A drop or two of Samael's blood really helped but that is harder to get then almost anything else. Yes soon as you breathed the mist you were infected. Once you all starting getting pissy and call your devil powers you make it active. Now you are all about as weak as normal mortals and likely to die soon. I'm fine having taken then antidote earlier" he said carrying on as he slowly walked up to Lord Gremory

Then with a tap from his foot knocked the Gremory head over.

Millicas was eyeing the man with fear but also anger.

Yet instead Rizevim just ignored him

He then turned and walked towards Rias

 _No…you stay away from her! Ddraig help me!_

[ngh! I'm trying partner]

Ddraig answered clearly sounding enraged as well.

"Such a lovely girl. The Red Dragon does have good taste"

Rizevim knelt down and grabbed Rias by the top of her crimson hair.

Rias yelped in pain as she was hauled up by that luxurious mane

"Ise" she said weakly as she turned her eyes, now flowing with tears from the pain of the poison, onto her man.

Rizevim followed her eyes.

"Enjoying the show? I am sure you are wondering why? Well this will make for a good amount of chaos, win or lose" he said.

Holding Rias in front, to display her to Issei

His hand appeared in front of her and closed in

 _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! DON"T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY RIAS…_

Issei felt something in his gut. Then as Rizevim's hand was about to close on Rias breast, Issei exploded

A fire ignited in his belly. He felt his power surge, awakening his body and burning away the numbness.

His right hand, now awake, gripped the spear suddenly.

"Don't you touch my Rias!" he shouted suddenly.

"What?" Rizevim said stopping his attempted touching of Rias and watched

With a rage and pain filled cry Issei hauled on the spear. Pulling with all he hand then pushing away from the wall with his body. The spear dislodged from the wall and was pulled out of him.

"You bastard!...You fucking piece of shit bastard I won't let you!" He roared as his aura surged around him like a blazing fire of red light.

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

Came the cry from his boosted gear gauntlet as the aura around his body turned to his armor. Covering him from head to toe in the Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear, scale mail. Red plate armor with the motif of a dragon, a sharp look over all. The helm like that of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig's own face, even a tail that sprouted at the middle of the back. Green jewels on both hands, shoulder, knees and one on the chest all shining brightly. The wings that came with the armor spread wide scattering the mist around him, they worked in tandem with the jets that were also on the back of his armor.

In essence he looked like a small Red Dragon in this form.

[Boost!]

The others on the floor still barely awake saw Issei explode, free himself, and then activate his balance breaker. It was at that point they all lost consciousness.

"No one touches my Rias' boobs they are a gift from the heavens…I won't let some piece of shit like you ever touch them!" he shouted in rage at Rizevim

[Boost!]

"Gift from the heavens, now that is a good joke Dragon boy. She is a devil you know so saying that is kind of like an insult" Rizevim said chuckling with delight.

"I am surprised you freed yourself, I thought Samael's poison was like a curse to dragons" he continued

"Don't try to distract me douchebag" Issei shouted

[Boost!]

Still this was tricky. He had Rias in his grip. She didn't look like she was doing well.

[Partner, time to try out what you practiced this mourning]

Ddraig said in a lower tone.

Issei then saw it. Rizevim had Rias slightly to the side so he could keep his focus on him. That was his opening.

"Rias, stay still"

Issei make the part of his helmet that covered his mouth retract.

"Careful dragon boy, don't want to hurt your little crimson concubine" Rizevim said with an evil giggle in his words.

Issei breathed in deeply, filling his lungs then ignited that fire in his belly. Having boosted a number of times already he knew what to expect and that he would need precision.

Rizevim eyed him curiously then before he could see it coming a steam of flames, only a couple fingers wide was shot from Issei's mouth. The son of Lucifer saw it coming for his head and it was fast. So fast that he only partially dodged it taking a graze under the eye along his cheek and leaving a serious burn distorting his face.

"Ah!" he said with a shout of pain as his grip on Rias was released by reflex and she was dropped.

Issei leapt forward. With his right arm he caught her and held her closely

"Ddraig!" he shouted as he threw his left fist at Rizevim's body.

[Penetrate!]

His fist slammed into Rizevim's chest. Then the evil devil was sent flying with a choked gasp, he hit the far glass wall and shattered nearly all of it from floor to ceiling.

 _Ah shit…sorry Lord and Lady Gremory_

He thought to himself but this was not the time to worry.

That had been his only move. Having practiced more precise breathes of fire he knew he could aim a shot to catch Rizevim off guard. Then he hit him with the one he could not block with his ability known as Sacred Gear canceller that allowed him to nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities or Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch. However an ability of Ddraig's, an original one from Ddraig's time as a living dragon, called penetrate allowed Issei to bypass all defense with his physical attacks. Combined with the number of times he boosted and his own strength he knew it would be enough to get Rias back.

"Ise" came his beloved's weak voice

Issei looked down as he cradled her in his right arm. She was weakly trying to lift her own arm to touch him. She was deathly pale, and her face was that of someone weakened but in pain. Breathing faintly she soon lost consciousness.

"Rias….hold on…please" Issei said as he looked around and saw all the others were in the same shape.

The only exception was Millicas.

"Big Brother Ise…can you help them?" he asked like trying to stay calm. He was still a child and had fears as one but he was also a child of Gremory not one to lose wits easily.

Issei also realized this mist was still present. He then looked ahead and saw the glass wall missing where he had sent Rizevim flying.

"Millicas, stay down and don't worry I'm going to fix this" he said

He started to make his wings flap hard and fast generating a wind current in the dining hall. However the intent was not to fly as he knelt down to grip the table and avoided going airborne while still flapping.

In less than a minute the force from his wings had pushed the mist outside. With only one opening the air current he created forced it to the only direction open. Soon as the hall was clear Issei breathed in again and once more let lose a blaze of fire, this time not holding back as it was a full sized stream.

It did the job evaporating the mist cloud until nothing remained.

Looking down he saw though that Rias was still out cold

"Dammit this isn't good…Ddraig what can I do?"

[I'm not sure partner, only reason you're still standing is thanks to your power and aura as a dragon, not to mention your body from Great Red, the wound from that spear even was temporarily closed after activating balance breaker. You still like that of a humanoid dragon so poisons aren't a thing that would work on you. Samael's curse, even only a couple drops worth, did slow us but because your soul survived your body being destroyed, even with a new body you've built an immunity to it…as for the others well once they tried to fight the poison became active. They are already infected and we don't have any ability to heal…wait…if we share our aura and power it should sustain them]

Issei's eyes went wide. He knew what to do.

A voice from outside shook him from his thoughts

"Well done dragon boy. I see you've gotten to be a better fire breather. Maybe you should consider joining a circus act" Rizevim shouted.

From outside Issei saw him stand and dust himself off. He had sent him flying a good distance, maybe thirty meters or more. He still had an ugly burn on his face even partially melting his skin to which he was touching.

"A shame this face always did please me, but I suppose I can see to that later. For now though let's see you protect them all from this dragon!" he called out manically.

Issei saw him raise his hand and a ball of devil magical power gathered in his palm. He was going to attack and Issei couldn't carry everyone

"Ddraig! Do it now!" he shouted as Rizevim fired his attack.

Rias opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the she was outside, and that the sky of the underworld had an ugly blackish green color to it. It was then she realized she had seen that before.

It was the color of the barrier the evil dragon Ladon used.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

She heard the sound of the boosted gear boost effect, multiple times.

Feeling her body waken more she now recalled the last thing before passing out was being in Issei's arms as he got her back from Rizevim before the poison had overwhelmed her.

She sat up suddenly and saw it. A small dragon shaped creature was latched onto her shoulder, its tail coiled around her arm with a green jewel on its chest that shined brightly. She also saw the red aura of the Red Dragon Emperor had enveloped her.

"These are Ise's red Dividing Wyvern Fairies" she said.

An ability Issei had developed from the Dividing gear power which he took from Vali. It allowed him to create small dragon like creatures about the size if his hand, however these ones were bigger maybe the length of her arm almost. They originally came out white and could divide or reflect attacks but a second change made them red to use Ddraig's boost and transfer power.

Looking around her she could not believe the sight. She and the rest of her peerage along with her parents were all laying in a tight group outside of the Gremory mansion. She then noticed Millicas was with them and standing. He also had a fairy on his shoulder. He had his hands raised and was creating a smaller barrier around them all.

"Rias?" someone called

It was Akeno who was also sitting up, she had large bruise and some swelling on the side of her face where Rizevim hit her.

The others all were stirring. Each of them had their own fairy which explained the multiple boosts she had heard.

"What happened?" Lord Gremory asked sitting up

"Millicas?" Venerana asked seeing her Grandson was the only one standing and was using his devil powers to erect a barrier around them.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, and Big Sister Rias. I'm so glad everyone is okay. Big Brother Issei said he would make you all wake up"

"Ise?" Rias asked

It was then they heard it

[Penetrate!]

Followed by the sound of a blow striking someone and a grunt of one being struck.

They all looked out from the barrier Millicas had up and saw Issei was battling with Rizevim. He had his scale mail armor on, which was the last thing most of them recalled seeing before passing out, and now they wake up outside the dining hall and a short distance from the mansion, Millicas keeping a barrier up around them, Issei's wyvern fairies attached to them all and Issei himself fighting Rizevim.

"What happened?" Rias asked

"Big Brother Ise protected everyone. He summoned his wyverns and said they would help fight the poison and then asked me to make a barrier so he could fight" Millicas explained calmly

He was his father's son and seeing things improve kept a cool and composed face, likely helped by the fact that the older brother he admired was fighting so hard.

Rias and the others all looked to the wyverns attached to them.

"I still don't understand fully" Kiba said

"How did we get outside?" Xenovia asked

"Weren't we all poisoned?" Asia asked

[Allow me to explain, Issei is busy fighting and the young Gremory needs to focus on his barrier]

It was Ddraig's voice coming from the jewels of the wyverns

"Ddraig? Yes please explain"

"Ddraig, do it now!"

As Rizevim launched his attack the jewels on Issei's body all shined and from then small orbs of red light were shed. A total of ten which then turned to his Red Wyvern Fairies. His efforts to work on honing this ability had also paid off, and also born from his desire to protect everyone as they were bigger then what he had made before.

With a command from his mind each of the wyverns attached to one of the fallen group, as well as Millicas and in a surprising display of strength from the small dragons they all lifted the out cold members of the group along with Millicas. Issei flew with them, going ahead to smash the ceiling so they might escape the attack Rizevim sent which stuck the dining hall as they escaped it. The result being it was completely destroyed and part of the wall that wasn't glass as well.

"Look at that like fireflies in the sky" Rizevim said laughing.

Issei sighed in relief then he guided his airborne troops to carry everyone to the ground a short distance from the mansion. They landed in a tight group.

"Thanks Big Brother" Millicas said but still looked to his grandparents and Rias with concern.

"It's ok Millicas I'll protect them" Issei said as he extended his left hand out towards the others.

[Transfer!]

At the activation of the Boosted Gear Gift Issei transferred some of his power to each of the wyverns. At once they all light up. They would have done this individually but Issei needed to start this now. The light from his dragon aura spread covering each person with a fairy attached to them.

"Millicas they should wake up soon. I need you to watch over everyone and put up a barrier if you can. I'll take care of this asshole!" Issei said his anger now present since he knew the danger to Rias and the others was stalled for now.

"I understand"

Issei then walked away from the group as he did he heard the sound of Ddraig's voice announcing Boost from each wyvern and knew his idea had worked. It was going to cost him some of his base power but he had no choice as he saw it.

It was then he noticed that a foul aura could be felt all around. He recognized it as that of the Evil Dragon Ladon's barrier. Looking around he saw a massive barrier was erected all around the Gremory mansion. It was clearly Rizevim's work and a means to trap them all.

"The color could be better but not bad eh? Almost didn't make it in time given the ridiculous amount of security this territory has. Still studying Ladon's barrier and even having him create one for me to activate here and now was worth it. Soon as it went up I knew the alarm bells would start to ring, about the same time as my breaking into this area. Still the plan is working well, didn't stop the Gremory mansions emergency system that magically transports all servants to a safe spot, but at least I get those I wanted to be present" Rizevim said seeing Issei noticed the massive barrier around the mansion and most of the grounds around it as well.

"What plan?" Issei asked

"Dear dragon pup you should know me by now. My plan is chaos. Well that and a little of "kill those you don't like" philosophy. I'm here to see the Red Dragon Emperor fall" he said with an ill-humored grin.

"Good luck douche nozzle. I'm gonna wipe that grin of your face and kick your ass!" Issei said.

Issei activated his jets to work in tandem with his wings thus increasing his speed

"Promotion to, Queen!" he called out to give him the powers of the queen piece.

Rizevim spread his arms and bowed again welcoming his assault.

[That's all that's happened since you all passed out. It has been about five minute's total]

Ddraig had just finished explaining all that occurred to the group after they lost consciousness due to the poison

"I get it now. Oh Ise, you shared some of your power to keep us all alive" Rias said as she watched her love fight Rizevim.

[Yes. You are all still infected with the poison he released and when you called your powers the poison was made active. The boy never did so his is inert and since receiving some of the dragon's power it's been eradicated. However the rest of you cannot join this fight if you spend the transferred power you will not survive]

The group all exchanged looks of regretful frustration. True they were glad for Ise's actions but to left so weak by such a subtle trap was difficult for them.

"I believe in my Ise. He won't let us down" Rias said

At that Issei's friends, along with Rias parents all were consoled by her words.

"Yeah. In fact with what he pulled I bet Ise is in prime fighting shape"

"He won't lose"

"Kick that d-bag's ass Ise"

"Unable to fight is not a comforting thing, but I have faith in him"

"To be fair Rias, he is now our Ise"

"Well said darling, he is after all becoming a pride of the family"

Came the words of support from Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Lord Gremory and Venerana.

Together they all watched on, putting their faith in Issei to fight for them.

However the fight was clearly proving difficult for Issei. With Rizevim's ability to cancel out his sacred gear, if he wasn't careful even a single touch might deactivate his armor. The man was also an expert, but fortunately Issei was always best at hand to hand combat. He just timed right for his counters and made use of Ddraig's penetrate ability.

Fortunately the wyverns don't take much of his stamina to maintain and thus he could keep them active. Yet he knew this fight was not in his favor only having a couple of his abilities to make use of against this man.

 _Still I'm not going to lose!_

After another short exchange Rizevim called out his wings and, after a leap, got some distance.

"Impressive Dragon boy, you're fist fighting skills have grown. However I am being selfish. It's time to let the pets have their fun" he said

"Let me guess, your little bodyguard?" Issei asked.

"No, no Lilith won't be joining. I choose others just for you. Enjoy!" he said with a smile and snapped his fingers.

The light from a summoning circle came up to his left and as Issei turned sensing another presence he was struck, hard and also got the smell of something that was the worst stench ever. Whatever 'pet' Rizevim had called hit him before he could react fast enough and sent him flying before striking the ground hard. He had the wind knocked out of him and tasted blood in his mouth as he rolled and ended up stopping just on the outside of the barrier that Millicas had up.

"Ise! Are you ok?" he heard someone call.

"A-Okay don't worry about me Rias" he said after he spat out a mouthful of blood, that had been forced up, out through his helm.

 _Wait…that was Rias_

"Rias!" he said as he lifted his head up from looking at the ground.

There she was, standing up and looking as beautiful as always in his mind. He already saw the color had come back to her face and was looking much better. He then saw everyone else was more or less on their feet. Asia was kneeling with Gasper, likely they were offering silent support.

"Everyone…oh thank goodness you're all ok" Issei said relieved.

"It's all thanks to you" Kiba said in reply

They all smiled at him.

Issei pushed himself up to look at them all again.

"I'm sorry everyone, it was the best I could do. Ddraig says as long as my wyverns stick to you, you'll hold out but I'll end this" he said as he turned around

"What the hell is that?!"

Before him was a horrific looking monster. It had the body of a serpentine like creature. Yet it stood on four powerful looking legs. All of them with claws, but webbed. A massive tail that was likely what it stuck Issei with. Overall this thing was big. Length wise Issei guessed the body was perhaps ten or so meters and when the heads rose it reached up about the same. The body was big but still had a serpentine like look overall.

Nine heads on very long and snake like necks all glared at him. The necks were all slithering around and about like a bunch of snakes. The ugly yellow colored eyes all staring at him.

 _This is…that thing from my dream…the monster that was going to hurt Rias._

[Issei. This isn't good that thing is a hydra]

Ddraig spoke from the jewels on Issei's armor but his voice could also be heard from the ten wyverns attached to the others behind him.

"Hydra?" most of them spoke together.

"I remember reading about it the first time we went familiar hunting. Rias thought it would be a good choice for me. I don't get it the one in the book looked like a snake with nine heads and the one from the sports day was just like in the book." Issei said aloud

[That's a descendant. You're looking at the first, or rather from the original bloodline. Likely one of the first to be born from the one that guy Hercules killed. This thing is tougher than the ones today. His poisonous fangs aren't a threat to us but even so its body is all but immortal]

"Shit…what do I do then?" Issei asked

[The body is immortal, but only one of the heads is the source of that, the only weak spot is the mortal head. Whichever one that is you have to cut it off and this thing will die. Watch out though, the other Eight heads are just as troublesome 'when one falls, two shall arise' that is what they say about the original Hydra]

"You mean if I cut off the wrong head…" Issei said as he was trying to make sense of the monster.

It was hard to look at it. All of the heads were slithering around, varying from circular to other movements and it was making him a little dizzy.

"Ise, can you hear me?" A voice said in his hear.

Issei looked over and saw a small communication circle by his head. He also recognized the voice

"Sirzechs is that you?" he asked

"Yes. I'm glad we finally got through. The other devil kings and I were alerted to a disturbance from magical protection in the Gremory territory and found a barrier blocking out path around the mansion. We detected your power signature radiating through and have managed to open a communication circle. Can you tell me what is going on?" Sirzechs asked

Hearing that voice reassured Issei somewhat, knowing that just outside this barrier back up was nearby

However before he could reply the Hydra roared and charged

"Uhh Big brother, gimme a second" Issei said as he saw the monster charge

[Issei, use fire. It won't kill this thing but Hydra's aren't fond of it]

Not needing anything more than that from Ddraig for now Issei breathed in as deep as he could. Putting what he had into increasing the power of his inner fire he bellowed out a huge stream and engulfed the Hydra.

It was then he noticed something, eight heads moved to form a protective sphere like wall.

The hydra howled out, a cry multiplied by all those heads, and backed off as it snapped at whatever parts of the body were still on fire. Already Issei could see its hide regenerating.

Not wanting to forget him, he cast a glance to Rizevim and was shocked to see the man had just landed on the ground after summoning the Hydra and not moved. Crossing his arms, he was enjoying the show from the looks of things.

"Ise, are you alright?"

Issei saw the circle was still open.

"Yeah sorry…I'll need to make this quick. It's Rizevim he broke in here. He's the one who put up this barrier, says it's similar to that Ladon's barrier. He hit the others with some kinda poison that had them all down if they used their powers after inhaling it. Ddraig says it won't work on me but everyone else was down" Issei explained

"Are there any casualties?" Sirzechs asked

"No.. Everyone's safe I called out my wyvern fairies and transferred some of my dragon power to them. It's keeping everyone alive but it won't last forever…Millicas is fine he never tried to fight so when he got my power the poison in him was burnt out" Issei said adding the last knowing Sirzechs would be worried.

There was a pause before a reply came "I understand, well done Ise" It was a reply of a man who was a devil king. However Issei did hear a hint of relief.

"Rizevim summoned a hydra….Ddraig says it's an original one" Issei then added finishing.

"I understand. The other Devil kings are working on a way to send myself and Grayfia inside. We are connected to this place so we can be forced in. Issei, consider this an order from Devil King Lucifer. Hold them off until reinforcement arrive" Sirzechs said ending with a commanding tone

"Yes sir. I won't let anyone get hurt…and I have something important to talk to Lord and Lady Gremory about…so I'm going to win" Issei said with a voice full of energy.

"Thank you"

The circle vanished

"Ise?"

Issei heard Rias call to him

"It's alright Rias…Sirzechs is here. He's trying to break through the barrier with the other king's help. He just ordered me to hold the line" Issei explained.

Rias was still a moment then smiled at him and nodded.

[Issei, I hate having to say this…but the original hydra line is actually a sort of cousin to that of dragons. The dragon slayer would be handy against this overgrown worm]

"Why didn't you say so before?" Issei asked confused

[That thing likes to think of itself as like a dragon but no stinking slimy snake is a dragon so it's a matter of pride…still if it helps you stomp it then I'll admit the truth…one last thing, Rias Gremory is too weak for you to make use of her breasts for those power ups. For now it's all on us]

"Thanks partner….Ascalon!"

Issei shouted

[Blade!]

At his call the command for Ascalon, the dragon slayer, holy sword, extended from his left wrist

"Alright you shit smelling worm. You're not getting past me!" Issei shouted as he charged.

By now the Hydra's body had fully regenerated. It roared and met his charge.

Again Issei saw it.

 _Wait a minute….one, two….. eight?...Eight heads are doing all that moving and wiggling making it hard to look without getting dizzy…..!_

So they met and Issei leapt high, followed by the hydras many heads. Fortunately with his wings mixing aerial and ground combat was easy. He dodged the first two, blocked two more with blows from his right hand and left leg. However his guard was opened slightly and as fifth attacking head moved in opening a mouth filled with fangs.

Slice!

The sound of a blade slicing through flesh. Issei countered by cutting off that head.

It hit the ground with a dull thud. The other heads all howled. However the monster didn't go down. Instead he saw what looked like a new head sprouting out from the neck.

[Partner, watch out for the head you cut off]

Issei felt it coming from his left. He turned just in time to see the hydra head, now with a snake's body that it must have grown after being cut off from the main body, charge him.

It closed the distance and bit down on him.

Issei roared in pain at the pressure of the bite

"Ise!" Rias shouted

However Issei's armor had withstood the fangs, Issei replied by thrusting Ascalon into the skull of this snake hydra and it died almost instantly. The body itself soon began to crumble

"Oh yuck….that thing tried to eat me…now my armor reeks of this thing" Issei said

[Well be glad its bite wasn't strong enough. We also proven that heads cut off are a lot less powerful. Still this it bad. He could wear us down]

"Yeah…but I think I figured something out"

[What?]

"If you watch it, I count only eight heads doing all those movements. Makes it kinda hard to look straight on, but why only eight…my guess the mortal head is at the center keeping in the back. Kinda like the king in chess, letting the immortal heads do the work" Issei explained

[Heh, sharp eyes partner. Then again Dragons are known for sharp senses and battle instincts. That does make sense though, harder to notice the one head to cut off. Also makes it harder to get in there]

It was then the hydra lowered all of its heads, now Issei counted nine. All of them lowered and opened their mouths. Lumps along the necks began to move upwards.

Next thing Issei knew he was fighting the urge to vomit as dozens of snake hydras were being expelled from each mouth.

"Shit…that is beyond gross. What's it doing?" Issei asked

[Spawning. Kind of like reproduction but not fully. They can create smaller snake like versions…lots of them. Fortunately they are weaker but like I said…this thing isn't dumb it's using numbers to its advantage]

At once the 'swarm' of hydra snakes moved on him. Each of them was maybe each about three to four meters in length about as thick as hit arm. Issei counted perhaps few dozen of them.

"Now my pet, feast on the others" Rizevim called

At once the Hydra heads stopped spawning and rose up it then turns its nine gazes on Rias. It turned and started to charge towards them.

"No you don't!" Issei shouted but as he was about to leap two of the snake hydra's looped around his legs and held him down. The others came slithering all atop each other, trying to entangle him.

"Dammit! Get off me!" Issei shouted as he saw the Hydra was nearing Rias and the others.

 _It's like my dream….I saw…NO!_

Reacting on instinct Issei breathed in deeply then, exposing his mouth again, breathed out and let loose yet another breath of fire. Aiming it down the blast expanded at is hit the ground engulfing himself and all the snake hydra spawns around him. They were reduced to ashes in only a few seconds.

Fortunately his armor, as well as his own built up resistance to fire attacks prevented any real damage.

Not wasting a second he leapt forward and ignited his jets so he went slamming forth into the flank of the hydra just as it reached Rias and the others.

The beast snarled as it was knocked aside by Issei's tackle.

"I won't let you, HURT MY FRIENDS!" Issei shouted.

His aura exploded around him

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Rang out the calls from the jewels on his armor.

The hydra eyed him a moment then charged

Issei then retracted his wings

"Ddraig, transfer power to Ascalon!" Issei shouted.

[Transfer!]

Issei felt power swarm around the blade as he ran straight at the Hydra. Then he jumped forward. Right into the midst of all those heads with opened around him like a set of gaping jaws ready to devour him.

He was gone from sight as on either side, four heads closed in.

"Ise no!" Rias shouted.

However her fears were quick to be removed

"Eat this you stinking fucker!" Issei's shout could be heard from within.

He had leapt on purpose. Forcing the heads to open wide as to attack his flanks. However that was their mistake as it also revealed the one head that was mortal. Issei saw it and as the four on either side closed in all ready to take a bite out of him he thrust Ascalon forward and split open the mortal head from top to the base of the neck.

The other heads stopped, inches from devouring him and all howled out as the body collapsed. Issei cut two more heads off to clear himself from the monster as it thrashed about dying.

Issei landed just in front of Rias and the others, he was panting heavily from using a chunk of power to kill the Hydra.

"Ise" Rias said behind him.

Issei raises his right hand then gave her a thumbs up.

"All good Rias…." He said as he was taking deep breathes to steady himself.

Then they heard someone clapping

It was Rizevim

"Well done Red Dragon. I must say you did well with the younger one" he said

Issei and the others all gasped

"Oh yes, the first Hydra spawned two true children" he held up two fingers

"You just managed to kill the weaker second born" he said as he snapped his fingers again

Another summoning circle appeared and yet another Hydra was summoned. This one however was slightly longer and bigger. It also had a much meaner look to it.

"Shit….not good" Issei said quietly

At another snap of Rizevim's fingers this older hydra lowered its heads and did a 'spawning' like the first.

However this one did so at a much faster rate. Within a matter of seconds Issei counted a hundred snake hydra's all hissing and hungry for him.

"Feast away!" Rizevim called dramatically

As one the swarm all slithered forward, the main hydra staying back.

Still panting, Issei took one more deep breath to find his center. Then he made a ready stance, lifting his left hand up with Ascalon still out, holding his ground.

"Millicas, drop your barrier" Issei said

Millicas looked at him curiously then did as asked.

As soon as he did, each of the fairies spread their wings and lifted the others off from the ground. They were not fast but could be able to support them for a short time.

"What are you doing!?" Rias shouted at him.

"Keeping all of you safe" Issei said

Then without another word he charged the swarm. They had numbers but Issei had his devotion.

He slashes, kicked, stomped, punched, and used all he could. Against Ascalon they were turned to ash from its bite. The others were simply crushed by his blows and by his aura as it continued to rage on around him.

However there were far too many for him. Most of them swarmed around and began to slither together into a single mass. One that was raising itself upwards towards Rias and the others.

 _Oh no!_

Then another aura appeared. A crimson black one.

It shot out from under the 'pillar' of snake hydras and engulfed them. They were turned to dust in all but the blink of an eye. However the attack did not stop there. It swirled down and around Issei attacking all the snake hydras around him.

When the dust cleared….

Sirzechs and Grayfia were standing just under the others hovering above them.

"Brother! Grayfia!" Rias said happily

"Father, Mother" Millicas called with delight

Issei could only smile inside his armor as he called his wings back out and flew the short distance over to the newly arrived pair. He also commanded his wyverns to bring the others back down among them.

Sirzechs smiled at them all then looked to Issei as he was the last to join

"Ise, my brother, you have done.. Well there are no words good enough to surmise" he said his voice overflowing with praise as he reached down and took his son's hand.

Grayfia also gave him a rare look of absolute admiration.

Panting again he could just nod.

"Ah the Devil king Lucifer, and the Ultimate Queen. Welcome, welcome to the party. I was wondering when you might break through this barrier. I'll assume Ajuka cracked the frequency to send you both in?" Rizevim asked from his watch point nearby.

"Grayfia" Sirzechs said

Grayfia nodded and took Millicas by the hand to stand with the others. At once she handed everyone a small vial which she took from the pockets of her maid outfit.

"Drink this everyone. Azazel and Lord Beelzebub assured this will purge the poison with in you all. Ise you can dismiss your Wyvern's once they drink the antidote" she said

As everyone took a vial without question or hesitation, as per the seriousness of the situation, Issei dismissed his wyvern's they each vanished in a small flash of red light.

"You must stay out of this battle however. Your powers will take a short time to replenish" Sirzechs said

Issei then turned to face Rizevim and the second Hydra.

"Ise. Can I leave that beast to you? I shall deal with Rizevim while Grayfia keeps the others safe"

"Yeah…count on it" Issei said getting his second wind.

Rizevim laughed

"Now what are you all whispering there. I see you brought along an antidote for my poisonous mist. Ah well it was only a means to amuse and see how much oomph the Red Dagon could pump out. Now I think however a little more push is needed so see him really get it up. So then enough appetizers"

He put both his hands together and the group could sense whatever he was about to summon forth took more power.

"Time for the main course!" he said delighted

A larger summoning circle was formed. The light was very bright that almost all of them had to shield their eyes.

When they were able to see again all of them were shocked.

"What the hell!" Issei shouted

Before them…was Issei in juggernaut drive, or rather his Juggernaut drive form.

 _No…..how is that here!?_

It looked just like when Issei had transformed into Juggernaut drive in his first encounter with Shalba Beelzebub. However unlike the normal colors the entire form was black. The only light being the purple colored jewels where Issei's green ones would be, as well as purple glowing eyes in the head.

"How?" Sirzechs said regaining his composure quicker than the rest.

"Is this an illusion or fake?" Rias asked aloud

"Tut, tut. Seeing such a marvel and calling it a fake or illusion. Do you hear that my friend?" Rizevim asked the Juggernaut by him

The thing didn't speak.

"Proof is needed then. Very well….fetch her"

Rizevim pointed at Rias.

Issei gasped.

In a flash the juggernaut moved like a blur. None of them had time to react.

It had darted forward after releasing massive demonic energy, stooping before then and swooping Rias up in its hand then vanished back to its starting spot. In that time they all felt the overwhelming aura about it.

Issei felt something familiar and also something sickening about it. However at the moment all that was second to the fact Rias was in that things clutches

"Rias!" Issei shouted

Even Rias was shocked by this. Taken completely off guard. Sirzechs as well he had raised his hand to launch an attack but there in lay the problem. He knew there was a risk to hitting Rias, and also Rizevim would likely intervene.

"Well done my friend. Now then let's see what happens now…crush her" he said ending with an unusually dark and evil tone.

At once the Juggernaut began to close its large clawed fingers around Rias middle. She screamed out in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei shouted

He leapt forward and pushed his left arm out

"Ddraig!" he shouted letting his mind transmit the image

[Yeah!]

Ascalon extended from his left arm again. Yet this time it was fired like a bullet from a gun. The speed and force was so great that, even at this distance, it took only a second before the holy dragon slaying sword buried itself right to the hilt into the shoulder of the Juggernaut.

The dark monster howled in rage as by reflex of the blow its grip loosened.

Issei put all he had into his jets and wings and became like a red comet as he shot across, with a follow up kick to the gut of the juggernaut knocking it back, caught Rias in his arms and used the momentum of the kick to propel himself backwards to the others.

He hadn't summoned much of his power save for firing Ascalon as he knew if it became to explosive it would even hurt Rias on contact with him.

Rias was coughing from the brief crushing but looked alright.

"Rias...I'm so sorry" Issei said as they landed back with the others

She just shook her head "you got me" she mumbled meaning to say that Issei saved her.

Even so Issei felt something…deep within. Something was stirring, something was about to awaken.

"Rias"

"Lady Rias"

Came the calls of the others.

"DAMN YOU RED DRAGON…DAMN YOU!" came an enraged and unhinged sounding voice.

It came from the black Juggernaut.

"That voice…." Issei said in disbelief

"How?….Shalba Beelzebub?" Sirzechs asked.

"Indeed" Rizevim said to them.

The group all then felt a pulse around them….it came from Issei.

"Ise?" Rias asked.

Gently Issei handed Rias over to Grayfia who quickly understood his actions. Then for some reason Issei created another wyvern and had it perch on Rias' shoulder.

"That's enough….I've had it" Issei mumbled

His fists clenched hard that there was a scraping of his claws digging into the palms of his armor.

"You bastard Rizevim…you hurt my friends….ruined a day I wanted to do something very important….and Shalba…I don't know why you are here but you…tried to hurt, no…you tried to KILL MY RIASSSSSS!"

He started in a low tone but the last was a rage filled roar.

At that moment his aura was like a volcanic explosion. It shot up like a pillar until it hit the roof of the barrier with enough force to cause a loud bang.

"Ise!" Rias said in shock.

Everyone else was looking at him with a mix of shock and apprehension. Most of them felt something familiar about this level of power.

"I WON'T FORGIVE THIS…NO ONE HURTS MY RIAS!" Issei shouted looking upward

From the jewels on his armor

[A new awakening is about to begin….]

"Ddraig!"

[Yeah! I'm with you partner. I'm plenty pissed myself here, let's beat this poser's punk ass down]

Still with a mighty, overwhelmingly, raging aura about him Issei started to walk forwards.

It was with sure and purposeful steps.

The others merely watched on. Even Sirzechs and Grayfia were left surprised.

Issei then lifted his left hand upwards closer to his head.

He then began a chant.

" _I, who shall awaken anew"_

" _I am the heavenly dragon who forsakes the path of domination for those I love"_

" _Befriending the infinite, and the dream, I carry their blessings within"_

" _I shall become the Crimson heavenly dragon who seeks to protect"_

" _And shall drown my enemy in the wake of righteous fury"_

"CRIMSON EMPEROR JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE!"

None of them could stop him, after the first line however they saw something was different. Issei was giving off a powerful aura with a bright light, before they had to look away they saw the color turn darker then red.

It turned to pure Crimson.

A pair of shining green eyes could be seen inside that Crimson aura.

 **A/N: Not really much I think needs to be said here. Wow this took a lot out of me. We come now to the point of inspiration that started me on this project so naturally I gave in to desire and went mad crazy on the typing haha XD. Well that and it's a sort of birthday gift for a friend. Now then I look forward to what you all think of this…and wonder what you think is to come.**

 **Stay Tuned**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Showdown! A true Dragon's power.

 **A/N: Well, well, well…where might I begin? To say the least the feedback from my last chapter sure left me turning red a time or two. To those whose asked of my naming of the new Juggernaut drive? I had considered the use of 'King' however given the usage of Emperor thus far be it red or white there was just a sort of ring to 'Crimson Emperor Juggernaut Drive' that gave me goosebumps. I am glad to see this story has proven as positively welcomed as I had hoped. Now then enough wasting time,….a certain beat down must be continued.**

" _I, who shall awaken anew"_

" _I am the heavenly dragon who forsakes the path of domination for those I love"_

" _Befriending the infinite, and the dream, I carry their blessings within"_

" _I shall become the Crimson heavenly dragon who seeks to protect"_

" _And shall drown my enemy in the wake of righteous fury"_

"CRIMSON EMPEROR JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE!"

None of them could stop him, after the first line however they saw something was different. Issei was giving off a powerful aura with a bright light, before they had to look away they saw the color turn darker then red.

It turned to pure Crimson.

A pair of shining green eyes could be seen in that Crimson aura.

As he began the chant, and with that explosion of power, was when those he sought to protect became worried. Rias called out to him. As did most of the others, however they knew it was fruitless.

The words he spoke were different however.

They knew he had spoken a different chant when he achieved the True queen promotion and activated his Cardinal Crimson armor.

This however was not that. It was the Juggernaut drive. The most dangerous and fearsome ability of the Boosted gear as well as the Divine Dividing. A forbidden, for a good many reasons, move as it removes all the seals upon either sacred gear fully unleashing the power of the heavenly dragon onto the host. Yet it came with great cost, as well as risk. Such power drew on the life-force of the host of the sacred gear, pushing them into a state of insanity and berserk rage. The source of this was due to the negative emotions from the past possessor's of either sacred gear.

"Why Ise…why did you do this…you can't" Rias called out.

Her words were ended as now that the aura has dimmed Issei came into sight.

To say he was awesome was only due to lack of better words.

He stood now transformed more so into that of a dragon. Yet this time he looked different. The first change being that his body, and armor had darkened to crimson, like that of his aura, from the previous red. It was the same shade as Rias hair. He was also bigger, even during the first transformation his size had increased but this time it had gone to a new level. At best guess he looked at least ten meters greater in height from the previous change, secondly was the greater mass and muscle. His body also did not have the look of being an incomplete transformation as Vali had called it. It was a blend of the armor from his balance breaker and the body of a dragon like Tannin's. The armor plates around the arms, which began from the clawed hands, were complete reaching to the chest plate but leaving the midriff bare showing the scale like skin and hardened muscle. His head, extended with a thick powerful neck, was fully shaped into the likeness of Ddraig now, at least from the historical records that depicted images of the original bodies of both the Welsh and Vanishing dragons, even with a small horn at the tip of the nose, along with fuller shaped golden horns that framed the side of his head. Finally the wings were complete not just the 'fingers' of the wings but also the membranes between and the jewels all shined brightly.

"He's…different" Rias said.

She said with awe and surprise in her voice as she was looking at Issei's head and could not help but notice there was something different about the eyes for one.

"What do you mean Rias?" Sirzechs asked.

The devil king had heard of this transformation but the first time it occurred there had been no chance to record it and only Azazel had the best knowledge from his study of sacred gears.

 _If Issei gets pushed into that again, it'll be a real pain no matter how you look at things…still I can't help but wonder if he like Vali might transcend what has been known about those two Sacred Gears to this day._

"He doesn't feel the same as that time before"

"You're right it's almost like…he's positive?"

"Yeah, he's the awesome dude we know"

Xenovia, Kiba, and Koneko also voiced their words to back up Rias claim.

The jewel on the wyvern attached to Rias glowed.

[You are now seeing a complete transformation, well no that's not true you are seeing a new growth, an evolved form].

Came the voice of Ddraig.

However his explanation for now was cut off by a howling roar.

"RED DRAGON!"

Shalba howled in rage as the dark juggernaut charged.

It was not alone as the elder hydra also charged as well moving at impressive speeds for so large a beast. It came at Issei from the left while Shalba charged from the front.

There was no sign of Rizevim.

Issei had not moved since he transformed. The only motions being his larger tail slowly shifting back and forth.

Finally he squatted downward slightly to assume a defensive posture in front of Rias and the others.

Something all of them picked up on.

 _That isn't the action of a berserker on a rampage…_

Were the thoughts of Sirzechs who first was having to consider the thought that Issei would be a danger right now, yet his heart knew better. Rather he knew better of the heart beating inside the man he called brother.

As the two charging monsters were about to reach striking distance.

"You're open Dragon of Domination!"

Rizevim had appeared directly above Issei to attack his blind spot now that his front was being assaulted.

As Sirzechs readied to deal with the Super Devil…

SMASH

BANG

CRASH

Issei had reacted faster than almost everyone could follow. His right hand had shot out as a fist and slammed with thundering force into the chest of Shalba shattering his charge and sending him flying backwards.

His left hand, in sync with the right, had darted and he caught the Hydra by a number of its heads at the base of the necks and squeezed hard causing at least a few of the necks to be crushed before he slammed it downward to meet his knee and send it flying after Shalba.

When these two attacks were being dealt with his tail had shot upward from his back and the end coiled around Rizevim's right arm as he made his assault from above.

It was in that instant Rizevim pressed his left hand to Issei's tail, but nothing happened.

"What?!" he said before he felt himself pulled

In the second he used to try to cancel out Issei's transformation with his ability, he had been hauled downward with enough force to slam him into the ground causing a small crater. Then he was hauled back up, and slammed down again, within sight of the Gremory group.

They saw Rizevim hack up blood as his body was beaten into the ground twice by way of that tail.

Finally with another flick of his tail he sent the elder devil off to join his two pets.

"Amazing…to repel attacks from three different directions…yet the speed of his reaction.."

[You are seeing what is known as true battle instinct]

Ddraig again spoke from the wyvern on Rias' shoulder.

"Please, Welsh dragon, explain" Grayfia asked

[Dragons are said to possess some of the mightiest instincts for battle. We also have very sharp senses, it may not be as precise as that monkey and cat whose mastery of sage arts allow them to sense others around them, but in this form Issei can feel his enemies. This is what is happens when you truly enrage a dragon]

"But Ddraig…isn't he in danger-"

Rias started to ask with deep concern in her voice.

They were all then alerted to Issei growling above them. Looking up they all saw him part his jaws, a flickering light was seen between the fangs in his mouth.

He opened his mouth.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

A massive ball of fire, so hot those below had to raise their arms from the wave of heat they all felt.

The massive stream was directed towards the three enemies.

Rizevim had recovered seconds after being thrown and was the first to get clear, flying high with his wings to rise up from the path of the fire blast.

Shalba was next. Despite his wings looking only half formed he could still fly and took off to the side.

The hydra however was gone from sight in the massive blaze and could be heard howling from all nine heads as once the blast ended it was on its side looking like a charred husk. It was also lying in a sort of ditch left from the intensity of the attack.

Rizevim eyed the attack with surprise "That was…."

[HAHAHAHAHAHA…ah now that was wonderful partner. That was true dragon fire there. Too bad Tannin isn't here he'd have loved to see that]

"Thanks, Ddraig"

Issei spoke.

His voice had a sort of echo to it. It was similar to that of his voice come from within his armor yet this time it was accompanied by his voice having a deeper tone to it.

Rizevim landed in front of the smoldering Hydra.

"So then, this is the Red Dragon of Domination. The forbidden form?" he asked

He was bleeding all along his right side and his robes were heavily torn up. Despite maintaining his light behavior, his eyes and words suggested he wasn't taking this lightly at all.

"No, wrong all the way asshole" Issei said.

Rizevim raised an eyebrow.

The others behind Issei also looked up curiously.

"I'm not…'that' anymore. I'm the one you deal with when you try to mess with the Gremory family….I'm the pawn, protector, and love of Rias Gremory!"

He said with his usual confidence

Rias could only smile and blush slightly at his rather blunt and loud deflations. While the others could only smile in admiration for such bravado and passionate words.

[Well said partner, but you are forgetting one thing]

"Hell yeah, you're right about that"

Together they spoke

"We are the reborn Heavenly Dragon.. the Crimson Dragon Emperor!"

For the first moment there was but silence as their words sank it.

Then Rizevim laughed "Crimson Dragon Emperor, not exactly a dramatic change. Although given Shalba behind me here is little more than a shadow version of your Dragon of Domination form I suppose I have no grounds for critique"

"How did you copy 'that' and why is he here, I killed him" Issei asked

Rizevim smirked as he watched Shalba to the side holding back for the moment. Before he started to brush himself off and his wounds began to heal up with aid of his magic.

"I believe you and I already exchanged words on the matter of how. However Shalba himself I suppose that is a different thing. It seems his spirit managed to endure just enough that upon a 'recovery' in the Dimensional Gap I was able to find enough to place inside that armor you see before you. Once he knew he'd obtain the power you used to kill him with and could return the favor. Well let's say he more that eager"

 _So that's it….kinda like what he said earlier…..still that poser isn't a joke he took my hit easy…Ddraig any thoughts?_

 _[Yeah, I know what you're thinking Issei, he's close to what you were that first time even if you don't remember it but we're beyond that now]_

"Ise!" he heard someone call behind.

Turning his head to look downward he saw Rias looking up at him. His first thought naturally was how small she and the others all looked given he had grown in size. Yet despite that his eyes could clearly read all of their faces as he knew his senses were even sharper now as a dragon.

"Rias…everyone. Don't worry I'm fine it's still me in here. Not really sure how I'm doing it but I'm not going to let you or anyone else be hurt" he spoke down to them.

At that he could see the tears in Rias eyes shift to those of happiness at hearing his consoling words. The others all looked just as relieved.

Issei then turned his gaze back towards the enemies. Rizevim had not moved as his healing was nearly complete. However he saw that Shalba was readying to attack again. Issei figured the imposter was the greater threat, given his apparent instability.

Just as Shalba was readying to charge forward again…he was suddenly slammed by Issei.

Issei had taken two steps forward and then spreading his wings wide he launched himself and nearly unfollowable speeds to charge Shalba. Their contact made a near deafening bang as without hesitation Issei slammed his fists. Striking the dark Juggernaut's body with punishing blows and pushing him back.

Issei for the moment had the imposter overpowered as he had taken him by surprise but then something felt odd from behind.

To the upper right behind him, he sent his tail.

BANG!

It collided with Rizevim's arms that he raised to guard himself.

"Good reflexes, but your counter is old now" the devil said.

Now he grabbed Issei by the tail with both hands and again nothing happened.

"How troublesome, well let's see you handle this Crimson Dragon!" he shouted.

He released Issei's tail and thrust his right hand to Issei's back palm open as he prepared another attack. Issei however had his hands full as he was still working on completely overpowering Shalba.

"Dodge this" Rizevim said.

He fired his attack a blast of demonic power.

It hit….Issei's wing

Issei had turned his wing inward over his own body and used it as a shield.

"Clever" Rizevim said.

He was then struck from behind by Issei's tail which he had taken his eyes off of.

"That was for slapping Akeno!"

Rizevim hit the ground had. However before he could recover the tail came down on him again hard.

"For insulting and hurting Kiba *hit* Xenovia *hit* and Koneko!*hit*" he shouted as he hammered down on Rizevim time and time again with his tail while at the same time using his fists and even his wings to strike Shalba, giving the fake juggernaut no opening.

Rizevim finally broke free from the tail attacks and flew away to circle around front. However what he meant was much worse than the tail.

SLASH!

As he prepared to attack from the front to help Shalba retake the advantage Issei had struck again this time with his claws. The result behind Rizevim had his upper robes torn and blow away along with two gaping slashes to his body from right shoulder down to the left hip and sending him flying back again with the force of the contact.

"That was for trying to touch my Rias and her heavenly boobs! Not to mention trying to poison my new mother and father!" he shouted again angrily.

Just then he was stopped as having used one hand to strike Rizevim he had Shaba's strike his head.

Issei roared but more in rage then pain as he turned his gaze back down to Shalba.

"And this is for trying to hurt my Rias….here's enough fire for ten thousand deaths!" he said.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Issei opened his mouth and again an overwhelming blast of dragon fire came down onto the dark juggernaut at point blank range. It exploded around them making a large crater into the ground.

From a distance his battle was being watched by those he had just named.

"Ha-ha, seems he's finally ready" Lord Gremory said

"Indeed, still I wonder why it took this to finally make him come to his senses" Venerana said putting her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

Akeno had approached Rias as she was rubbing the side of her face which had been hit.

"Oh my, how sweet of him to say such manly things for us all. Watching him fight like this I can't help but be turned on by him" she said with that smiling face she had for Issei.

"Akeno, this is hardly the time" Rias said, however she was herself feeling and thinking similar things

"You're one to talk" Akeno said quietly.

"Amazing Ise, I never can't be anything by amazed by how strong you can be"

"Word, he may have perv goals, but he's the man"

"You can do it Ise!"

"Yeah show what a man can do

"Children from him will become mighty indeed"

Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Gasper, and Xenovia were also voicing their opinions of watching Issei fight with his newly awakened power.

Grayfia had been looking over her shoulder at that, then turned her gaze back as she stood with Sirzechs holding Millicas' hand.

"It would seem our little brother is only increasing his standing. To hold his own against these level of opponents however…I am not surprised" she said with a small smile.

"Such speed, power, and ferocity. I am beyond impressed to say the least. Yet I wonder how he has done this? Azazel had explained to me the nature of the ultimate, forbidden move of the boosted gear yet Issei isn't acting as he did before" Sirzechs said aloud mostly to himself.

[Thank his status as a fool and Rias Gremory]

Came the voice of Ddraig once more from the wyvern attached to Rias.

"Please explain. Unless you must focus on the fight with Ise?" Sirzechs asked.

[I am present in this wyvern the same as I am in Issei. That aside he's got this fight in hand easy. Anyway when Issei's body was destroyed by Samael's curse, the souls of all his predecessor's sacrificed themselves to protect his soul long enough for me to remove it and set it in the scale mail armor. That's how he survived]

The others were not surprised to hear such, having heard the story of how he got a new body. Even so to imagine such perseverance is a hard thing to do.

[After that, without the previous hosts we thought he would not succumb to their negative emotions. Similar to how Vali and Albion sealed their own away. Even so the juggernaut still has immense risk and toll. However like those other two Issei thought he might be able to use his devil power in place of his life force. Never figured out how but seems in the moment the fool just 'did it']

"You also said I'm to thank Ddraig?" Rias asked confused on that part.

Ddraig laughed at first

[Well losing control was still a risk but seems my partner has a simple solution in his head. I believe his exact thoughts are 'if I lose it here and now then Rias will be mad and my ass is gonna be on the line for her discipline of a 1000 spankings]

At that Rias looked down to hide her face in her hair as she turned red

"Oh that….well if it works it works" she said still finding pride in her man.

Sirzechs had listened to all with a very serious air but at that he nodded and smiled briefly. He had not wanted to consider the option of his brother being an potential threat but after hearing the details of his latest, and unexpected, growth he turned back to keep his eyes on the battle, as well as any other observers.

Suddenly a rush of air and whoosh of something flew over them.

Looking up they saw Issei and Shalba were high above. The Imposter juggernaut had of course survived the fire said to be greater than anything hell could create. Shalba was not flesh and blood but a little more than a dreaded evil spirit inhabiting a mimic of something extremely dangerous and powerful. Yet the damage was clear his black armor looked almost melted in some spots here and there.

Exchanging blows back and forth as they like two shots of black and crimson light that soared around high above. At points too fast for the others to follow except for the trails of light.

They saw Issei hammering away at his enemy. Be it his fists, claws, legs, tail and again even his wings using them to strike as means to distract and create openings for his stronger attacks.

All of this aided by more blasts of his dragon fire, it reminded he others of Tannin. He likely was favoring this over the dragon shot due to the close and constantly shifting combat.

[Hey Issei, we won't be able to keep this up forever. You managed to make use of your devil power over your life force but we are running out of time, even now we're pushing things because this is still the first time doing this.]

Ddraig said in Issei's head giving his warning.

Shalba was, all the time, roaring in rage as he fought back as well, almost without care for defense, even not having the setbacks of a normal body he was still lacking in this kind of combat.

As fighters higher ranking devils were not the greatest in terms of close combat, on average. Issei however was the only one ever to defeat Sairaorg Bael, thought to be the underworld's best hand to hand fighter, in combat with just his fist. So a former descendant of the original Beelzebub with renowned Demonic power was at a clear disadvantage, and his body was again just a pale imitation to the fury of the true dragon that was beating him soundly.

"RED DRAGON!" he roared as he locked hands with Issei again and tried to force him back.

However as Issei only reversed this and pushed him back Shalba lunged with his head and bite into Issei's neck.

"AGH! HEY! Well if you are gonna bite me!" Issei shouted as he twisted his own neck and came down on Shalba's neck from above

"I'll bite you right back!" he said

Issei opened his jaws and bite down on Shalba's neck with crushing force.

Then he was at ounce using all he had to keep the urge from vomiting down.

"BLAH UGH AH shit….that was the worst taste I've ever had in my mouth!" he said as he immediately let go.

However the tactic had worked as his stronger bite had forced Shalba to release him and took a chunk out of the body, leaving nothing but an empty hole exposing nothing.

Issei then spun his entire body and struck with the full force of his tail and send Shalba, howling in rage and pain, down to the ground not far from the where they first locked horns in their battle.

Issei then landed as well, descending to resume his post in front of Rias and the others.

"Ise! Are you alright?" Rias asked

"Yeah…wish I could wash out that shitty taste in my mouth but I'm fine….have to finish this quick" he said

It was then he felt it again, that sense of danger. It came from his left.

He turned just in time to catch the Hydra by most of its heads with both hands.

"Nhg! You're still alive?" Issei asked.

Looking at the legendary creature he saw most of its body was still regenerating and it still looked like it would take some time. He knew that his fire was equal now to that of a true dragon, not something even legendary creatures, gods or Satan rank devils could shrug off. However he had assumed that his attack had been enough to take it down without having to go for the mortal head.

However the hydra wasn't alone.

Issei felt a skin crawling causing sensation around his feet. Glancing down he saw hundreds…maybe more than a thousand snake hydra spawns. Most of them were swarming at his feet, the rest were slipping past.

 _Dammit, not good…I can use my fire breath so close and there's way too many for just physical attacks._

"Extinguishing star!"

"Holy Lightning Dragon!"

"Sword birth!"

Three things happened to the swarm of Snake hydra spawns. First one large and slow moving orb of crimson and black power of destruction move along the center of them. Those in the direct path that touched it were turned to dust within the space of a couple seconds, those just outside the direct path were pulled in to join their 'siblings' due to the magnetic pull of the orb.

Secondly, after the orb, came a massive yellow magic circle that unleased a massive surge of holy lighting. Lightning combing with the power of light. It was in the form of an Asian dragon. This ability was something Akeno had developed from the times she had to suck the dragon spirit power from Issei's arm resulting in her retaining some of that power that she could use to shape into a mighty dragon with her holy lightning. It flowed through the ravaged swarm of snake hydras doing damage par with Rias' Extinguishing Star.

Finally as to the many that had swarmed around Issei he saw hundreds of swords sprout from the ground and impale the snake hydras. Some stuck the ones already crawling up Issei's feet but the blades merely glanced off his armored body.

"We got your back Ise!"

"Time for some payback"

Issei saw Xenovia and Koneko fly up in front of his head as he was trying to keep all the Hydra heads contained.

"Taste my Ex-Durandal!"

Xenovia cried as she stuck with her sword. In a flash she cut off two heads as the bases of their necks

"Meow"

Koneko said as she had already entered Nekomata mode and sent a massive wheel wreathed in white flames to collide with the hydra. Its target being the spot where Xenovia had attacked as that wheel, her ability called Kasha, was able to apply the power of purification. The result being on a creature like the hydra it in a way cauterized the stumps of those severed heads and stopped them from growing back.

The two heads that fell already turned into large snake hydras, sprouting tails. These however were stopped in midair and had a purple aura around them.

"Nice one Gasper!"

Rias said patting the young half vampire on the head as she sent another power of destruction attack that easily turned the two heads to dust.

After they had completed their attacks, Koneko and Xenovia cleared out for him. Issei did not waste this opening as he pulled back and drove his fist, not wanting to use claws and risk cutting off any heads for now, into the Hydra and sent it flying away.

"Rias…everyone" Issei said surprised as he turned to look at them.

All of them were standing together and smiling up at him.

"I won't stand by and let me more precious Ise fight alone against these enemies who deserve to die a thousand- no like Ise said, ten thousand deaths" Rias said crossing her arms in her classic king stance.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see you're all back to normal" Issei said.

"As am I, but we must focus on finishing this" Sirzechs said calmly making his way forward

"Ise, how are you holding up?" he asked looking up.

Issei knew what he meant and turned around to face the three enemies again.

To the left was the hydra which had righted itself as was glaring at him. Shifting his gaze he saw Rizevim and Shalba standing to the far right. Shalba was looking in very bad shape. Rizevim as well had not fully healed all his injuries, and despite how bad they looked he was standing still.

[Injuries from the form you're in now aren't something that can just be healed away even by someone as tenacious as him]

Ddraig explained to him.

"I'm alright for now…but Ddraig says I can only keep going for a short while…at most maybe five minutes" he said

Sirzechs nodded as he turned to the right. He signaled for Issei to join him.

"Ise!" Rias called up to him.

Looking down he saw, she and the others walking past him but to the left. Even Grayfia, Millicas, Lord and Venerana Gremory were followed just behind them

"You go finish those two off, leave the Hydra to us" she commanded

Issei smiled inside

"As my master commands, or nah… as my girl wants!" he said starting formal but ending sounding more like himself

Issei then turned and joined Sirzechs

"Thanks, Big brother" Issei said

"No, to fight alongside the Crimson Dragon Emperor as well as my brother, the honor is all mine. I shall keep Rizevim out of your way. End that imposter of yours" he said calmly walking forward.

"Right!"

Without another word he launched himself and flew faster than any could follow to lock horns again with Shalba.

They locked hands in a power struggle while Issei's forward charged propelled Shalba back and up into the air again.

"Damn you Red dragon…how many times…. before you die!" Shalba said sound more and more unhinged as the battle progressed.

 _He wasn't as bad as this the last time we fought…well maybe him dying didn't help_

[That's only half right partner. His spirit has been twisted and warped into this imitation Juggernaut Drive, that's why he can't use any of my powers but even so his power is equal to the time of that incomplete transformation. As a result that power is making him even more unstable, especially for one not compatible as a host}

Issei knew Ddraig's words were both counsel and warning. He had to finish this soon.

Sirzechs came to stand only a short distance from Rizevim. He could see the wounds Issei had inflicted were healing but very slowly.

"Seems your family's pet dragon really has gotten stronger" Rizevim said

His tone was light but under was a hint of anger as well as caution. He was facing one of three, himself included, known as a super devil.

"Again you speak such vulgar insults to a man I call brother, Rizevim. He is not a pet but one considered a pride to my family. So then will you surrender?" Sirzechs asked

Rizevim laughed.

"Straight to the point, usually your words have more verbosity to them. Ah but that could just be due to the fact I was attempted to kill your 'brother' as well as other members of your family Devil-King Lucifer" he said with a mock bow.

Sirzechs closed his eyes a moment as he sighed, then when he opened the irises were a flow of swirling crimson and black color.

"Come now, the ever pacifist thinking Lucifer is ready to unleash 'that'?" Rizevim asked

"I will not hesitate to end threats to the safety of the people of the underworld, as well as my family" Sirzechs replied

"You and I both know, even in the shape I am in, that taking such a path would not be healthy for others present. Shall we just enjoy the show?" Rizevim asked

With that he turned his gaze up to watch the battles involving the Hydra, and dark Juggernaut.

Sirzechs knew full well there was no opening present, and that Rizevim had been correct. A battle between the two would pose a great risk to the others. Still his presence would keep the descendant of the original Lucifer from interfering directly while Issei ended things.

He glanced upward as well and wish his brother, and the others luck.

Only a short distance away the Gremory group, along with Lord, Lady, Millicas and Grayfia, were making their way towards the Elder Hydra. It had retreated upon seeing new foes making their approach as clearly it was still regenerating. Its heads were all but back to normal while the body still had several, severe, burns all over. Still it was no less dangerous.

BANG!

Above they all saw Issei and Shalba clashing, Issei appeared to still maintain the advantage.

A glance to the right showed Sirzechs standing only a few meters from Rizevim. They couldn't hear what the pair of super devils were saying but it was clear they were only standing there to keep each other from actively partaking in the battle.

Rias then glanced over at her friends, and family. She could see most, Grayfia, her parents, and Millicas, were focused, yet some were clearly eyeing the other two sights of the battle aside from the Hydra they were making their way too. It was not hard to see that thoughts were wandering.

"Listen up everyone" she called out.

This drew all attention to her

"I know this situation looks serious, but don't forget… our brave Ise has opened this path for us with his power. We will defeat this monster before us and then we shall watch with pride as Ise and our devil king show the pride of the Gremory family by making them pay for their disrespect and daring for attacking our home. So then are you with me?" she asked in a voice full of pride and that of a commander readying her troops

"Yes Rias!"

Came the replies of her peerage

"Do not forget, a Heavenly Dragon watches over us all" she said ending her morale boosting speech

Her parents moved up as to walk on both sides of her

"Well done Rias. You've become a truly skilled king" Lord Gremory said

"My, my, seems there is little that I can scold you on these days" Venerana said teasingly

Rias smiled

They had now approached the Hydra.

It snarled at them all as they were just outside of the range of its many heads. Before anyone of the Gremory group could make a move however it lowered all its heads and spewed forth yet another swarm of snake hydra spawns. The number only slightly lessened as it was down two heads.

"How predictable, that won't work for you anymore. Mother, Millicas!" Rias called

At once her mother and nephew joined her side and together they summoned forth the power of destruction. As one they wove together their power centered onto Rias.

"Extinguishing star!"

This time the orb she sent forth was massive and much faster. It swept through the swarm of snake hydras and wiped them all out in a matter of seconds.

"What astonishing power"

"A brilliant move"

Lord Gremory and Grayfia said with pride. Rias' peerage having seen Rias develop her technique watched with silent pride.

The final target of the orb was the Elder Hydra but it dodged the coming attack and moved onto them from the side.

"Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia. Take the charge. Akeno use your holy lightning to slow it down. Kiba and Xenovia get rid of some of those hissing heads!" Rias commanded.

"*giggle* I'm dying to dish out some punishment" Akeno said as she took to the air and let loose her holy lightning making a wide range blast as to strike the entire body of the hydra.

It was a success as it followed with Issei's earlier dragon fire wounds and slowed it down.

SLICE!

SLICE!

In flash four heads were cut away by the two sword wielding knights of Rias Gremory.

This brought the total from seven remaining down to three.

However they knew what was coming

"Asia stay behind me and be ready for the worst. Gasper, Koneko you're up!" Rias said waving her arm to send them forth.

Asia nodded to Rias and stood ready.

"Yes Rias!" Gasper shouted as he stepped out from behind her and fixed his eyes on the four fresh stumps. At once they stopped twitching and no new heads sprouted forth.

"You pwned them Gaspie, my turn"

Koneko said again summoning not a single Kasha wheel but two as the heads cut were on opposite sides of the body. A real display of her growing mastery of sage arts, she sent them spinning so they purified and sealed the stumps from sprouting new heads.

This however left four huge snake hydra heads hissing with fury as they slithered forth towards the 'command' group.

BANG!

In a flash two of the heads were all but turned to mist in a second while the other two took such crippling blows they were broken before they hit the ground.

"Can't let all the kids have fun now"

"I will permit no harm to my family"

Lord Gremory and Grayfia had seen to those heads. The Lord still holding up his hand from the magical attack he had used to turn the two lead snake hydra heads to cinders while Grayfia with just two blows, one from her fist, the other her foot, had easily dispatched the remaining two.

Rias nodded to herself as her calculations on what the severed heads would do, as well as the speedy actions of her father and sister in-law. Asia was standing directly behind her like Gasper but fortunately the back up plans of needing her to use her healing skills was not needed, a symbol of their growing strength led to what she was certain would be this monsters end.

"Now, the mortal head is exposed, everyone!" Rias called

"Sword Birth go!"

"Be gone!"

"Later d-bag"

"It was fun, but time's up"

Came the cries of Kiba who shoved his sword into the ground to make a couple dozen sword sprout from under the Hydra as to pierce its legs, feet, and underbelly stopping it entire.

Xenovia who sent a power wave with Ex-Durandal aimed for the heads to disrupt them.

Koneko fired multiple shots of sage power as well to hammer all over the monster

Akeno, from above, unleased a final massive bolt of holy lighting onto its back.

Finally as the beast howled weakly still trying to move and fight back….

"Time to DIE!"

Rias, again in tandem with her mother and Millicas sent another huge Extinguishing Star that took out all three remaining heads turning them to dust. The attack had such force behind it that it even took out half of the hydra's body before dissipating.

The spread out members rejoined their king as they all felt pride in their defeating the legendary beast.

"Well done my dear servants. You have made me so proud. We have triumphed over this monster, with thanks to our Ise for wearing it down for us!" Rias said her voice overflowing with affection and pride

"Let's be fair Rias. If that thing was at full fighting strength I am sure you would have still won"

"Yes, do not dismiss the power you and your friends possess as one. True Ise's early contributions made the fight with that beast shorter but it was well within you and your friend's power to win against it"

Rias parents said praising their daughter.

However the celebrations had to be short as the battle was still being waged.

BAANNGGGGG!

The ground around them shook violently as not far from them something was sent crashing down from above.

They all raised their arms to cover their heads by reflex. Once things settled they all saw it was Shalba.

Trying to rise from the small crater he had formed on his impact with the ground he was stopped by Issei who was on him again in seconds.

Issei grabbed Shalba by the leg of his imitation Juggernaut armor and hauled him up only to slam him again into the ground, again, again, and again before he tossed him way to crash along the ground very close towards Sirzechs and Rizevim.

"Amazing, Ise has him utterly beaten, but how can that fake still fight?" Rias asked aloud

She and the others watched on. Seeing Issei pummel and beat his copycat this entire battle but something have been off the whole time. Even after multiple blows that would cripple many, as well as blazes of dragon fire this dark Juggernaut still kept moving.

[He's nothing but that armor with a pissed off spirit inside. Still being just a 'shell' is odd he can fight even if he's nothing but a head but that Rizevim…he's got something planned]

Ddraig spoke from the still present Wyvern.

Only steps from them Rizevim and Sirzechs saw Issei throw Shalba, again besting the fake dragon.

"The sight of you being the Crimson Dragon's bitch is starting to get dull Shalba. Seems it's time for the final move, still it's enough to get me hot and bothered at what could happen though" Rizevim said

Suddenly, before Sirzechs could stop him, he summoned his wings and flew straight towards his creation.

He landed on the downed juggernaut's shoulder and placed a hand on its neck.

At once Shalba's voice could be heard howling in rage and pain as a dark and foul feeling aura was coming from his body and growing in intensity.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Issei said aloud

He had been flying towards them all but stopped and landed as soon as he senses that aura emit from Shaba. Whatever it was he just knew it was bad.

"It appears he is channeling his own power into that thing. They must be preparing for a powerful attack."

Sirzechs said

He had appeared on Issei's shoulder and was standing as though perfectly used to this.

"Big Brother?" Issei asked confused

"Sorry, but since he joined his dragon I felt I should rejoin you. Issei what do you sense from him?" Sirzechs asked

Issei looked back at Shalba as he got to his feet.

"Now then. Let us end this" Rizevim said

Suddenly they rose up high. Stopping close to the wall of the barrier a good distance away from everyone.

"Why so far?" Sirzechs asked narrowing his eyes trying to read the intentions in the movements

Issei's vision however was even more super charged and he saw it…..

Shalba's wings spread and what looked like several dark jewels began to shake and rattle as the aura around the juggernaut was rising sharply.

Then his chest opened

 _Oh shit….._

[Issei this is bad, listen…]

Ddraig said in his head as to quickly explain what was going to happen.

"Hold on Bro" Issei said

Without warning he turned sharply and flew at top speed towards the others.

Stopping just before them making a sharp gust of wind hit them all.

"Ise? What's wrong?" Rias asked.

They all had seen Rizevim join Shalba, as well as Sirzechs do the same with Issei, and watch the pair rise up high above.

"Listen this is bad and I can't explain….. Please just do what I'm gonna tell you" Issei said in a hurried tone

Without hesitation Sirzechs jumped from Issei's shoulder and joined the group

"What do you need?" he asked

The others sensed the urgency in his tone.

Issei however merely turned and shifted so he was directly between them all and the pair above. He could see and sense their aura charging, he had maybe a minute or two.

"Everyone, group together tightly…then, Big Bro and Big Sis, form a barrier make it as small and strong as you can" Issei said

They were only confused a moment before they did as asked.

The Gremory group gathered tightly, and together Sirzechs and Grayfia raised their hands and a dome shaped red barrier was formed. While most of the wizard types in the group could form wall like barriers it was clear something sturdier was needed.

[Issei, this is going to be a really dangerous…with what they are going to use, our only chance is 'that' but this transformation is still new and-]

"I don't give a shit Ddraig! You know how I feel and I'm not going to let them fuck with us anymore!" Issei shouted as he cut off Ddraig.

The others could hear the Welsh dragon speak through the Jewel's on Issei's body as he was close enough.

"What are-"Rias started to ask

"I will protect my lovely Rias, my friends, my new brother, sister, father and mother, Ddraig. Let's do this!" Issei said aloud.

[…..hah! Sorry partner it shames me to question your resolve. Very well, let's do this thing, and survive as only true partners can!]

Issei spread his wings wide and all of the jewels on his body light up brightly.

His aura began to grow and shoot up with immense speed and intensity. His chest plate opened as well, revealing the core jewel in the center, his aura and power swirled around that as the focus.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

The numerous cries of the boosting ability of the sacred gear.

Issei was building for an immense attack.

Most of the group had an idea what was coming

Issei also began to scream from inside, it was that of someone trying to endure immense strain while trying to wield immense power.

"Ise!" Rias cried in worry

"I CAN TAKE IT! I CAN TAKE IT! KEEP GOING!" he shouted

The ground around Issei cracked and split as he had reached a new level.

.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[BOOST!]

"Impressive, but you've already failed. Now perish!"

Came the call from Rizevim far above.

All the power he and Shalba had generated collected around the dark jewel in the juggernauts chest and a massive black beam was fired down towards Issei and the others

"NOW!" Issei shouted.

[LONGINUS SMASHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!]

An equally massive, crimson colored, beam was fired from Issei.

Even with their barrier up the Gremory group still felt a massive jolt from the ultimate attack of the boosted gear being fired. The attack itself was something Issei would only use in a truly dire moment. If used carelessly it could even permanently affect the surrounding environment of where it was used. It now became clear that Rizevim had joined with Shalba to empower him more so and for them to use an imitation of the Longinus smasher. The distance was to protect them from the backlash of using this ability inside their own barrier.

Issei's attack met with Shalba's

Then in a flash the black beam was broken and shattered as the crimson one went forward full steam ahead.

"Well that's not good" Rizevim said.

"DAMN YOU RED DRAGONNNNNNNNN!" Shalba howled seeing his end coming.

The beam struck and in a flash the dark juggernaut was gone.

It kept going and even struck the barrier Ladon had given to Rizevim. A nearly impenetrable barrier in its own right the beam struck with a deafening bang.

Two things happened simultaneously

The impact of the beam sent a sort of ripple along the barrier and caused it shattered, but in that second of an impact a massive shockwave was created that was being sent back inward even as the majority was directed outward with the barrier breaking apart.

"Grayfia, the shockwave!" Sirzechs called

Together they put their all into the barrier to ready themselves.

Inside they all saw it coming and just as it was about to hit.

A shadow fell over them

Issei had turned, at the precise moment when his attack struck the barrier.

He threw himself overtop the barrier and those inside and curled his body around as to use himself as added protection. That was why he told them to make the barrier small as possible.

"Ise no!" Rias shouted

Her cry was half drowned out as before they knew it the shockwave struck and the deafening rush of wind and noise from the colliding forces drowned out almost everything else. They still all heard Issei shout out in pain as he took the brunt of the force.

…..

….

….

While intense the shock wave ended after a handful of seconds as they got the lesser half of it.

Getting back to their feet, Sirzechs and Grayfia had managed to stay standing.

"Ise!?" Rias called out first

Her cry was joined by others as they all looked around. Issei's body had been large enough to cover them almost entirely. The bulk of his torso had borne the brunt of the blast going all around, while he coiled his neck, head, wings and tail around to cover atop.

"ugh…"

They all heard him groan as the body around them shifted slightly.

"Ise!" Nearly all of the group shouted hearing him.

"Please….stop shouting….it hurts" Issei said groaning.

The light was let in as Issei uncoiled himself and slowly, but surely, he rose to his feet above them all.

They could see his body had endured the attack fairly well. It was hard to read the damage from the mix of armor and dragon hide but it looked like he was only bruised up.

"Ise! You idiot that was way too reckless" Rias shouted up at him with tears in her eyes.

Issei just chuckled as he looked down.

"Rias….the situation was serious and Ise did what he knew would save you and us all. Isn't that right brother?" Sirzechs said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder and look up.

"Yeah…sorry but explaining things wasn't an option-"

Issei had started to explain but then his head jerked to the side and he turned swiftly

The others followed his movements

"Well, well, well. That was truly amazing. While ours was not a true Longinus smasher, it was still powerful, yet you cancelled it out with your own. Killed Shalba, again, and broke the barrier all in one. Well he was linked to it after all so the latter isn't a surprise"

Rizevim was back on the ground a short distance from them.

From the look of him he clearly had broken away from Shalba just before the impact of the beam but not without more damage. His entire left side, mostly arm and torso, was bruised, broken or bloodied. Combined with all the earlier injuries he had sustained from Issei it was a wonder he was standing, speaking, and looking still so confident.

"Seems I've really taken a pounding. I should complement the Red? No Crimson? Oh whatever color Dragon Emperor. Yet having now blown your load, I think now you'd be easy pickings"

Still seemingly interested in battle Rizevim raised his right hand.

Issei roared at him and took a ready stance. Already the flickering light between his open jaws could be seen signaling a coming assault of dragon fire.

"Oh not limp, but hard and rearing to go still?" Rizevim asked amused, something in his tone suggested he was not entirely certain anymore.

"Charming as always, but he doesn't stand alone"

Sirzechs called as together they stood to Issei's right. At once all of them made ready to keep fighting.

This time four users of the power of destructions made ready for a combined attack. Sirzechs, Rias, Millicas, and Venerana. As support for them Grayfia and Lord Gremory also stood ready.

Not just them however.

Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Gasper, and Asia who was using her Twilight healing to restore everyone's powers back to their max from the earlier usage against the hydra.

Everyone was ready to take on the wounded Super Devil.

"Hmm, seems the chaos is to end for today. Ah well, the end result will be achieved. Thank you all for a lovely evening. Happy New Year to you all"

Then as others became to appear through magical circles…

Rizevim summoned his own and vanished.

He had retreated. The battle was over and won.

Rias and the others all breathed a sigh of relief. Together they saw others moving over the join them. Namely the other Devil-Kings as well as some of their respective best servants.

Before any words could be said however…

Issei collapsed…

He fell to his knees hard with a grunt of exhaustion.

"Ise!" Rias said running over to him. She was followed by the others of her peerage.

He was panting heavily. It was easy to see now that his earlier stance and readying a fire attack was all for show. Meaning to bluff Rizevim into retreating but now he was utterly spent.

[Partner, you've pushed past your limit. We need to revert back to normal now]

Despite concern in Ddraig's voice, Issei could still hear pride in it.

"Yeah, right" Issei said breathlessly

He lowered his head to his chest. His entire body began to glow

[Oh, watch that first step]

 _Huh?_

Then, as his dragon body and armor broken apart and disappeared he saw that he was falling to the ground. As he reverted back to normal his body was above slightly, about ten or so meters up.

 _Oh shit….._

Bang!

He hit the ground and landed flat on his back.

"GAH!" he shouted

He wasn't sure why but that landing hurt a lot more then what he should have felt as he was sturdier then a normal human, and even among devils his endurance wasn't a joke.

"Owww….Well that hurt….Dammit Ddraig" he said weakly

[Hahaha! Sorry partner, didn't have enough time to warn you. Even so I'm sure as hell proud. That fight was the shit, no kidding]

Just as he managed to sit up and was about to ask something else, he felt himself 'attacked' again.

"Ise!" Rias shouted.

She had reached him first.

Upon falling onto him, almost straddling him, she grabbed his head and kissed him so hard he felt her teeth click against his own.

One second he's in pain on the ground trying to sit up, the next he's in the pinnacle of bliss getting a burning hot kiss from his beloved girlfriend.

Even so the speed of the moment was putting his brain on the freeze. Yet it had only just began.

After the brief but intensely passionate kiss Rias broke it off and promptly shoved Issei's head right into the valley of her breasts, much to Issei's delight, and was hugging him very hard.

"Ise..Oh my sweet, lovely, wonderful Ise. I love you so much! You did just so wonderfully" she said losing her regal manner and going straight to cute pink mode that she did when alone with Issei. Clearly her joy of the moment was the reason.

However the feedback wasn't what she expected.

Rather than a usual response to her affections. She felt Issei was struggling.

It was then she realized he was moaning in his throat, due to the fact she was gripping him to her body so much tighter than normal. She was suffocating and crushing the life out of him essentially.

"Oh no!" she said as she relaxed her hold

Issei breathed in heavily finally free

"Gah!"

"Sorry Ise, I guess I was too excited" Rias said blushing but still holding him.

"T-That's ok…if I had to go out…that would have been an awesome way" Issei said between deep breathes.

"Oh Ise" she said with loving eyes

"Rias" Ise said back

Just as they were about to kiss again.

"Ise!"

Came the call of several others.

Issei and Rias looked over and all of them saw, in growing horror. Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and yes even Gasper and Kiba had all come charging ahead clearly all as eager to embrace Issei now that the battle was won.

"Wait no!" Issei cried out.

However he was too slow, he was hauled up from under Rias and suddenly, from all around, he was hugged, kissed or gripped by loving friends.

Issei however only felt the pressure of being crushed again.

 _Ah hell….not gonna make it this time…_

"Enough all of you! You're going to crush him!" Rias shouted over all the cries of the others.

Despite their excited joy they realized the truth and broke apart.

Issei could only mumble incoherently swaying unsteadily on his feet.

Again the speed was too much. One second he was under his dear Rias, the next he was upright and almost crushed again.

He could feel himself starting to slip and was getting incredibly dizzy.

"Well done my dear younger brother" came a calm happy voice.

He felt someone support him from behind, thankfully much more gently then the others.

Looking over his shoulder he saw it was Sirzechs. Behind him stood Grayfia holding onto Millicas, along with Lord and Lady Gremory.

Issei froze with a look of silent horror on his face.

He wasn't seeing the others, or rather he was but something behind them.

"Oh shit!" he said

"What's wrong Ise?" Rias asked

Issei just pointed.

It was then everyone else looked and saw he was pointing at the ruin that was dining hall from earlier but also the smoking craters and dug outs. All the result from his battle. Be it blasting the Elder Hydra with Dragon fire, to beating Rizevim of Shalba into the ground.

"Ahhh! What did I do!?"Issei shouted in horror.

Then suddenly with renewed vigor, he ran to fall to his knees in front of Lord and Lady Gremory.

"Father, Mother! Please forgive me for all the damage I caused to your home and grounds!" he said clearly speaking without thinking.

The result was a chorus of laughter from everyone.

"Ahaha. Oh Ise, my boy. Well it's about time you finally started calling us that. Still your worries are unnecessary"

"Oh I don't know darling, he is having an profoundly positive effect in the aftermath of all this"

Lord and Lady Gremory said while the others all laughed. Issei could even make out rarely heard laugher such as from Grayfia, and Koneko to name a couple.

 _No way….they aren't mad…and I called them father and mother and they seem happy…wait why is this so funny?_

"Now then Ise I believe, as you mentioned several times during your heroics that you had something important to do which, If I'm not wrong, involves asking us something?" Lord Gremory asked

That broke Issei's confused train of thought.

"Oh! Yes sir!" he said

"Then please stand and go ahead" Venerana said.

It took Issei a lot of effort, as the others watched with amused pride. Yet he managed to get back onto his feet as his earlier panic fueled vigor was already fading.

He took a deep breath

 _It's time!_

"Lord and Lady Gremory, I want to ask for your blessing-"

At that moment it hit him. His knees buckled, eyes rolled back up into his head, all feeling was going.

 _Ah dammit…so close….good night cruel world_

Were his thoughts, he knew he was passing out. However just as he did he felt something that he could only describe as utter paradise and made him think of Rias…?

"My, my, what a remarkable boy"

"Hah! I can think of none finer for our daughter"

"Well said Father, he is without equal"

"Indeed"

"Big Brother Ise you are awesome

Came the humored remarks of Venerana, Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Millicas at watching Issei.

"Talk about a brazen way to pass out, still I'm sure that wasn't his intent"

"A complex endgame tactic perhaps to seek such a treasure, no he's not 'that' good"

"Ballsy perv…heh meow"

"Way to be a man Ise!"

"Ise you!"

"Oh my *giggles* Well now Rias what do you have to say to that?"

"Well 'this' time I know it's an accident. He did just save us all after all"

Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Gasper, Asia, Akeno, and Finally Rias could also hardly belief how things had come to this point.

This led to another brief bit of laughter.

Issei had fallen forward, been caught by, and ended up face first right into Venerana Gremory's breasts.

 **A/N: Wow that took a while to finish up. Mostly because I kept re doing either sections to nearly the entire thing. I wanted to make this good…honestly I'm still being critical of myself on this I have always found battle chapters to be something I take forever to do because seriously trying to make all like something you'd watch in an anime episode…tricky. Ah well end of the day I know if it felt right in the flow of things that I can post this.**

 **So anyone expected Issei to go lights out that way? Hah I figure at some point Ishibumi is going to do something similar given the nature of DxD so I decided what the hell the fight has to end with love of awesome boobs. Hope you all enjoy the direction I took for this battle as well as my new evolution idea for Issei. I did take a lot of what some suggested in recent reviews to heart but all in all there is a plan for things. So now with this done the battle is over, but I've got some more fun in mind.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Stay tuned**


End file.
